La panne
by manu29
Summary: Une tempête de neige, un accident de voiture, un enlèvement...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici la traduction de "breakdown" une histoire écrite par LostinOblivion._

_L'auteur m'a autorisé à la traduire!  
_

_**CHAPITRE 1**  
_

_"I have always depended on the kindness of strangers." -Tennessee Williams_, _'A Streetcar Name Desiree'_

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le seul poste de police de la petite ville de la nouvelle angleterre, il n'avait fait que neiger.

Ils roulaient depuis une heure maintenant et la neige formait une épaisse couche blanche tout autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas un blizzard mais ce n'était pas non plus un jeu d'enfant de conduire dans ces conditions. Les jurons que prononçaient sans cesse Morgan pendant qu'il conduisait en étaient la preuve. Prentiss, quant à elle, tenait fermement la porte en maudissant silencieusement la seconde victime pour s'être aventurée dans un enfer pareil au milieu de nulle part.

Le reste de l'équipe était restée au poste, en effet Emily et Derek n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'aspect de leur travail qui consistait à s'asseoir et travailler tranquillement, ils avaient alors décidé de braver le temps horrible du mois de janvier.

Cela leur avait alors parut la meilleure alternative. Maintenant ils espéraient que tout ce qu'ils pourraient apprendre en vaudrait la peine.

Tout à coup, les roues glissèrent –du verglas- Morgan savait comment comment rouler avec un temps pareil et il savait comment régir face au verglas. Ce n'était pas le cas du véhicule si sophistiqué du FBI…. Les roues continuèrent de déraper jusqu'à perdre totalement le contrôle.

« _Merde, merde…_ » jura t'il en essayant de reprendre le contrôle du véhicule.

Prentiss vérifia leurs ceintures et s'accrocha fermement. Il ne fallut qu'une trentaine de secondes au SUV pour glisser, tourner sur lui-même, et finalement glisser en avant dans une congère, le tout avec un sourd crissement.

Les deux agents furent propulsés en avant mais bloqués par leurs ceintures de sécurité, leur tête heurta les airbags. La voiture poussa un dernier râle et tout devint silencieux.

Prentiss fût la première à revenir à elle. Son visage était tuméfié et sa poitrine douloureuse à cause de la ceinture de sécurité. Elle dégagea l'air bag et fixa le pare brise. Le temps était assez lumineux pour voir qu'une partie de la neige était tombée et formait à présent une grosse pile de rocher comme si quelqu'un se cachait pour construire un mur de pierre.

Tout en grimaçant, elle passa au crible les alentours puis elle vérifia qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Ils allaient bien tous les deux. L'avant du véhicule semblait avoir absorbé le choc.

Emily dégagea l'airbag de Morgan.

_« Morgan, Morgan »_ dit elle en le secouant légèrement.

_« Morgan »_

_« Hum… Quoi ? »_ Grogna t'il.

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

Il gémit en se relevant, et vérifia que tout allait bien. _« Ouais et toi ? »_

_« Oui mais la voiture est morte »_ dit elle en lui indiquant l'extérieur.

Morgan regarda dans la même direction, examina l'extérieur et fini par craquer « _Qui a dit que c'était une bonne idée ? »_

Emily haussa les épaules et sorti son téléphone _« Pas de signal ! »_

Morgan l'imita sans attendre à un résultat différent _« Moi non plus, merde. »_

Morgan rejoignit alors le siège arrière et attrapa les manteaux qu'ils avaient apportés.

Ces parkas étaient épais et ne servaient que par temps glacial, comme à Chicago par exemple.

_« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »_

_« On essaye de se maintenir au chaud et on espère que quelqu'un va passer et nous voir »_

_« Et si personne ne passe ? » _ Emily ne voulait vraiment pas envisager cette possibilité.

Morgan réfléchit et lui sourit _« Qu'est ce que tu dirais de se blottir l'un contre l'autre ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, ce sera peut être une bonne idée dans quelques heures. »_

Il sourit et la regarda enrouler ses doigts autour d'une pierre qui pendait à son cou. Elle avait la forme d'un tourbillon de couleur blanc, noir et gris et paraissait être une pierre naturelle, et non précieuse.

_« C'est un cadeau d'un admirateur ? » demanda t'il._

_« Quoi ? »_

Elle semblait confuse. Il fixa ses doigts.

_« Oh non ! C'est un cadeau de mon grand père. Selon lui, cette pierre aurait été extraite d'une mine en France au 19ème siècle. Il aimait raconter ces histoires, qui n'étaient pas toujours vraies d'ailleurs. C'est censé apporter protection et chance. »_

_« Ah oui ? Tu crois en ces trucs ? »_

Elle haussa les épaules.

_« Il allait bien avec mon pull ! »_

Morgan sourit et les deux agents restèrent silencieux, en se demandant combien de temps cela pourrait prendre avant que quelqu'un ne vienne les secourir.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps.

Un engin rugit près d'eux, le camion commença à ralentir avant de se garer sur le bas côté de la route. C'était un gros semi avec une remorque.

Morgan fit un signe de tête en direction du collier.

_« J'ai toujours dit que ça marcherait ! »_

Une silhouette descendit de la cabine et marcha prudemment sur la neige jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre de Morgan.

_« Vous avez un problème ? »_

L'homme avait entre quarante et cinquante ans, il portait un bonnet contre le froid avec des oreilles. La neige s'était prise dans son épaisse moustache, il parlait lentement et distinctement, ses yeux bleus étaient clairs et vifs.

_« Ouais nous avons dérapé et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ce tas de cailloux »_ expliqua Morgan.

_« Et nous n'avons aucun signal par ici… »_

_« Il y a une ville pas très loin d'ici, a une quinzaine de kilomètres, appelée Culver._

_Je peux amener l'un d'entre vous là bas pour utiliser un téléphone et appeler une_ _dépanneuse »_ proposa l'homme.

_« L'un d'entre nous ? »_ lâcha difficilement Prentiss.

_« Mon camion n'a que deux sièges, et pas de banquettes. Avec un temps pareil je ne voudrais pas mettre vos vies en danger. »_

Morgan se tourna vers Prentiss : _« Vas y, appelle Hotch et dit lui ce qui se passe puis appelle une dépanneuse »._

_« Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ici, tu vas mourir de froid ! » _

_« Et si tu n'y vas pas on va mourir tous les deux ! »_

Emily se tourna vers l'homme _« Merci mais … »_

_« Non »_ Morgan lui coupa la parole et se tourna vers leur sauveur _« Elle vient avec vous »._

_« Punaise Morgan, j'ai dit… »_

Il la coupa à nouveau et elle le fusilla du regard.

_« Ca va me prendre des heures avant de mourir de froid, et c'est bien plus qu'il ne te faut pour aller jusqu'à cette ville et ramener une dépanneuse ici. »_

_« Très bien puisque tu es si déterminé vas-y et je reste là à t'attendre »_ Elle le regarda les bras croisés.

_« Punaise pourquoi es tu si entêtée ? »_

Elle haussa les épaules.

_« Emily pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement s'il te plait ? »_ l'implora t'il. Ensuite il la fixa avec un regard pour lequel on ne pouvait rien refuser.

La mâchoire tendue, les dents serrées, elle regarda l'homme « Je viens avec vous, merci beaucoup ».

_« Très bien, je m'appelle Chuck au fait. »_ Il passa la main à travers la vitre et serra celles des deux agents.

_« Derek, Emily »_ présenta Morgan. L'homme secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son camion.

Emily se tourna vers Morgan, les yeux remplis d'hostilité :

_« Morgan c'est à ton tour de m'aider. Si tu meurs avant que je ramène la dépanneuse je vais… »_

Elle s'arrêta soudain incertaine de savoir avec quoi le menacer.

_« Me tuer ?»_ plaisanta t'il.

Elle lui lança un regard _« Je vendrai ton corps au nécrophile le plus proche ! »_

Les yeux de Morgan brillèrent mais Emily ne le remarqua pas. Elle était en train de s'extirper de la voiture et de se diriger vers le camion.  
Quand elle fut arrivée de son côté, Derek l'appela _« Hey Prentiss, tu sais que tu es un peu perverse ? »_

Elle lui lança un sourire et disparut dans la cabine. Derek regarda le camion démarrer et reculer calmement et prudemment. Puis il disparut.

Après dix minutes de route, le conducteur du camion recherchait toujours une station de radio afin d'écouter les informations. Il engagea la conversation :

_« Qu'est ce qui vous amènes par ici ? »_

« Oh, nous venions voir quelqu'un » répondit-elle en restant vague. Quand les gens apprenaient que le FBI était en ville, ils devenaient tout excités.

_« A Culver ? »_

_« Non à une heure d'ici environ »_

Il acquiesça. Puis dit soudain :

_« Vous voyez ça ? »_

Emily se retourna vers lui pour le voir regarder à travers sa fenêtre. Elle fixa alors sa fenêtre en essayant de trouver ce qu'il voyait mais en vain.

_« Non, je ne… »_

Elle s'arrêta là. Son corps se raidit brusquement et elle commença à être prise de spasmes.

Son corps sursautait, ses bras tremblaient maladivement puis elle devint immobile.

Elle ne le vit jamais ranger son taser.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Morgan frissonnait sur son siège et se demandait si Prentiss voulait vraiment le retrouver mort à son retour.  
Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle était si longue. 4 heures. Ça ne prenait quand même pas aussi longtemps pour appeler l'équipe et trouver une dépanneuse. Elle allait se prendre une enguelade quand elle reviendrait, sauf si elle avait une bonne raison.  
Une part de lui pensait que ça devait être ça, étant donné qu'elle avait été très contrariée de le laisser seul.

Il avait dû utiliser les grands moyens Cette expression dans ses yeux qui faisait que la plupart des femmes faisait ce qu'il leur disait. Il était content de savoir que ça marchait aussi sur Prentiss.  
Ça ne marchait pas vraiment sur les hommes. En même temps, il se voyait mal tester ce regard sur Hotch.

On pouvait appeler ça de la galanterie mais ce qui lui importait c'était qu'une femme soit en sécurité. Et cela peu importe les arguments qu'elle avançait, et Prentiss était la pire qu'il avait rencontré à ce sujet. Il savait qu'elle seule était capable de le menacer de vendre son corps au nécrophile le plus proche tout en le regardant d'un air totalement détaché.

Bien sûr, elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, du moins il l'espérait.

Un éclat de lumière attira soudain son attention. Des phares venaient vers lui, et allaient dans la même direction que le camion avait empruntée pour aller vers cette ville… Custer ? La Jeep Cherokee glissa jusqu'à s'arrêter pas très loin de Derek.

Morgan sauta hors du SUV et eut une rapide conversation avec le chauffeur avant de prendre place sur le siège du passager avant. La chaleur du véhicule lui faisait un bien fou, à tel point qui se sentait un peu masochiste.

Cela leur prit à peine trente minutes pour atteindre la ville (qui s'appelait en fait Culver) bien qu'ils avaient dû rouler lentement. Le conducteur le déposa à une station-service en lui souhaitant bonne chance et une bonne après-midi.

Morgan le remercia et s'empressa de rejoindre la station.

Une fois à l'intérieur il allait faire sonner la cloche quand quelqu'un s'approcha rapidement

_« Vous avez besoin d'aide pour votre voiture ? »_ demanda l'homme.

Il avait la quarantaine, avec des tâches de graisse partout sur ses mains.

_« Ouais mais là je cherche quelqu'un. Une femme entre 35 et 40 ans, jolie, les cheveux sombres paraissant noirs, une frange, les yeux marron, mais blanche comme Casper, 1m72, probablement plus près de 1m78 ou d'1m80 avec ses bottes, environs 60 kg. »_

L'homme secoua la tête _« Je me souviens d'une femme qui pourrait correspondre à cette description. »_

_« Très bien, elle s'appelle Emily et moi c'est Derek. Si jamais vous la voyez, pourriez-vous lui dire que je suis en ville à sa recherche ? »_

_« Bien sûr, je le ferai. Je m'appelle Jack »_ L'homme tendit sa main.

_« Content de vous connaître. Uh est ce qu'il y a un autre garage dans la ville ? »_

_« Eh bien, il y a une station-service qui fait quelques réparations, mais elle n'est pas assez grande pour posséder une dépanneuse. J'ai la seule de toute la ville. »_

Morgan fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?

_« Est-ce que vous avez un téléphone que je pourrai utiliser ? Je n'ai aucun réseau. »_

_« J'en ai un mais je suis désolé, les lignes sont coupées avec ce temps. »_

L'homme fit un signe de tête en direction d'un appareil qui semblait daté des années 80.

_« Il n'y a pas d'endroit pour louer un véhicule ici n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Aucun, désolé. »_

_« D'accord. Uh merci pour votre aide. »_

_« De rien, bonne chance pour retrouver votre petite amie ».  
_  
Morgan voulait le corriger mais il décida que ce n'était pas le plus important à cet instant. S'il ne pouvait pas la trouver dans cette ville, il trouverait un moyen de contacter Hotch qui ramènerait la cavalerie à sa recherche.

Il se replongea dans la neige et le froid et scruta les alentours. Culver était une petite ville. Il semblait être tout près du centre. Un hôtel, une banque, une poste (fermée), un restaurant, une épicerie, une boutique, une librairie, une église et un bar. C'était tout. Il commença par l'hôtel et progressa vers tous les établissements ouverts de la ville.

JJ regarda sa montre avec anxiété, il était bientôt 17h et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Morgan ou d'Emily. Ils étaient partis à 10h ce matin Ils auraient dû être de retour maintenant, ou du moins ils auraient dû appeler pour dire qu'ils étaient coincés quelque part en attendant que la tempête se calme. Mais ils n'avaient pas appelés et leurs portables étaient sur répondeur.

JJ n'aurait pas été autant inquiète si la nouvelle Angleterre, des côtes jusqu'au Vermont n'était pas sous un blizzard (ils avaient finalement déterminé que c'en était un vers 14h). La visibilité ne dépassait pas un mètre, et il était déconseillé de prendre le volant.

_« Oui merci j'apprécie beaucoup. »_ Hotch referma son téléphone en entrant dans la pièce et gagna l'attention de deux de ses collègues.

_« La police va garder un œil sur la route, j'ai donné à Garcia un dossier sur leur SUV ainsi que sa description. »_

C'était le maximum qu'ils pouvaient faire, un peu d'espoir et de prières.

_« S'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un hôtel, ils auraient pu nous appeler_ » dit JJ, inquiète.

« _C'est un blizzard, les lignes sont sûrement coupées. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien JJ »_ tenta de rassurer Rossi.

Puis Reid entra dans la pièce en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

_« Ils ne sont jamais arrivés chez le témoin, et les routes vont bientôt être fermées. »_

_« Les téléphones fonctionnent là-bas ? »_ demanda Hotch.

_« Ben jusqu'à présent oui »,_ Reid remarqua les lourds soupirs et les expressions abattues de ses collègues.

_« Et s'ils avaient eu un accident ? »_ demanda JJ.

Hotch soupira _« Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions pour eux »_, puis en regardant JJ il continua _« C'est trop dangereux de sortir JJ »_.

Elle se tourna alors vers Reid _« S'ils ont eu un accident quelque part, quelles sont leurs chances de rester en vie avec ce temps ? »_, elle fit un signe en direction de la fenêtre.

Reid ouvrit puis referma la bouche nerveusement.

_« Uh j'ai déjà dit que les statistiques n'aident pas dans ces situations »_

_« Réponds-moi Spence »_

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Hotch, car il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Le chef d'équipe acquiesça même si cela ne l'enchantait guère.

_« D'accord, il fait environ moins 12°, et le vent souffle entre 60 et 70 km/h ce qui représente une température extérieure d'environ -26° dont ils sont protégés si ils sont restés dans la voiture._

_La température dans la voiture doit tourner autour de 24°, température qui va vite chuter…_

_Ils sont tous les deux en bonne santé mais ils ont bu du café avant de partir ce qui risque d'accélérer leur métabolisme, surtout qu'ils n'ont pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner de 8h ce matin et… »_

_« Spence »_ l'interrompit fermement JJ, _« donne nous juste un chiffre ! »_

Il tiqua nerveusement, calculant silencieusement dans sa tête tout en espérant que quelqu'un l'interrompe car il savait que les chiffres ne feraient que l'inquiéter davantage.

Avec le regard que lui soutenait son amie, il fût obligé de répondre.

_« S'ils sont restés dans la voiture, des symptômes légers d'hypothermie devrait apparaître en moins de six heures, puis des symptômes modérés devraient se développer et enfin dès les 6/12 heures… Dès que les symptômes plus sévères apparaitront ce sera plus rapide. Tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle ils ont eu l'accident et de combien d'air ils disposent. Ils pourraient tenir jusqu'à demain matin s'ils restent dans la voiture. »_

Il décida de ne pas mentionner le fait que, s'ils avaient quitté la voiture, ils seraient probablement morts avant.

_« Ils sont malins et tous deux ont l'habitude d'un temps pareil, ils vont rester dans la voiture, et nous irons les chercher demain matin »_ insista Rossi en paraissant confiant.

_« Il a raison. Ils sont ensemble, s'ils avaient eu un accident, ils prendraient soin l'un de_ _l'autre »_ confirma Hotch.

JJ acquiesça, ces propos la rassurèrent un peu. Au moins ils étaient ensemble…

Personne ne reconnut la description, pas une seule personne de cette foutue ville ne l'avait vue. Il faisait déjà sombre et il commençait à se faire tard.

Morgan marcha d'un pas lourd dans la neige, qui avait au moins arrêté de tomber pour l'instant, et frappa à la porte d'une petite station de service.

Malgré tout, si quelqu'un pouvait l'avoir aidé… Il pensait qu'il devait chercher partout. Il espérait vraiment la trouver à l'intérieur, bavardant avec le propriétaire en restant au chaud.

_« Salut à vous ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un était encore sur la route avec un temps pareil » _l'accueilli l'homme tout en essuyant ses mains tâchées de graisse noire sur une serviette déjà tâchée.

_« Non en effet. Uh, je cherche une femme brune, Emily ?_ » Demanda t'il.

L'homme secoua la tête _« Pardon, mais très peu de personne sont passées aujourd'hui. »_

_« Elle était avec un camionneur du nom de Chuck »._

_« Oh Chuck oui je vois. Il a l'habitude de venir ici une fois par mois pour prendre du carburant »._

Morgan fût soulagé. _« _ _Super ! Vous l'avez vu aujourd'hui ? »_

L'homme fit un signe de tête enthousiaste _« Oui aux alentours de midi je crois »_

_« Est-ce qu'il y avait une femme avec lui ? »_

_« Une femme ? Non, la plupart des camionneurs n'emmènent pas leur petite amie avec eux, et Chuck n'est pas une exception ! »_

Morgan secoua la tête _« Elle n'est pas sa petite amie. »_

« _Ben malgré tout, je n'ai jamais vu une femme avec lui, jamais »_

L'homme haussa les épaules.

_« Très bien, si jamais vous la voyiez, pourrez-vous lui dire que je suis en ville, au… au bar ? »_

_Bien sûr, je le ferai. J'espère que vous la trouverez. »_

_Merci. »_

Puis il s'emmitoufla contre le froid et le vent et sorti.

Le vent frappait ses joues tout en obligeant son corps à se battre contre le froid. Cela lui rappelait les hivers à Chicago, quand il se battait contre le froid de l'hiver, en restant dehors aussi longtemps, il était sûr que ses chaussures finiraient par lâcher. Il s'était fait réprimander par sa mère la première fois qu'il était sorti sans ses sous vêtement thermiques et ses chaussettes chaudes et puis elle était rentré à la maison le lendemain matin avec pleins de jeux pour lui. Il lui avait été très reconnaissant.

Il combattait le vent à travers la petite ville, en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du centre-ville, qui avait été aménagé avec créativité, notamment la rue principale, vers le bar.

Une explosion d'air chaud le frappa quand il ouvrit la porte, dès que la serveuse le vit elle le fit vite entrer à l'intérieur.

Elle lui prépara une table et lui promit un café avant de partir en coup de vent le préparer.

Morgan pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur dans ses doigts alors que son corps commençait à se réchauffer. Sa tête chauffait et ses orteils le piquaient mais c'était un sentiment bienvenu.

_« Oh mon chéri, tu ressembles à un bâton de glace » _roucoula la serveuse en lui servant un café avec un peu de crème. _« Vous n'avez pas retrouvé votre amie ? »_

_« Non mais j'ai pu déterminer qu'elle était bel et bien dans cette ville. Le camionneur est parti sans elle »_

Elle sourit. _« C'est bien. Elle est surement en train d'attendre la fin de la tempête quelque part. Vous connaissez l'hospitalité des habitants des petites villes, quand nous voyons quelqu'un en difficulté nous l'invitons à l'intérieur. »_

_« Oui c'est ce que j'espère ! » _Il prit le café. _« Merci »._

_« Vous êtes le bienvenu. Ce n'est pas que nous n'avons pas assez de clients, en tout cas personne qui s'est plaint de pouvoir siroter une bière tranquillement. »_

Ses cheveux rouges étaient coiffés en un chignon en désordre, attaché avec ce qui ressemblait être un crayon. Elle portait un petit tablier autour de sa taille, par-dessus son jean et un chemisier vert.

_« Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui affronte la tempête ? »_

_« Pas comme vous. Tous les gens par ici recherchent de la compagnie, personne n'aime être seul pendant une tempête vous savez. »_

Il secoua la tête. Il y avait 5 gars qui attendaient au bar 3 d'entre eux étaient plus âgés, deux plus jeunes plus le propriétaire, qui était un jeune homme, et une barmaid.

Il aurait parié que la plupart d'entre eux portait des vêtements thermiques en dessous de leurs vêtements.

Puis, tout à coup, Morgan le vit, pendu autour du cou de la barmaid. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Morgan mis ses gants dans sa poche et s'approcha du bar pour voir le collier de plus près.

Le tourbillon noir et blanc incrusté dans la pierre était le même qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt, c'était définitivement bien celui d'Emily.

_« Excusez-moi »_ dit-il à la barmaid.

Elle interrompit sa conversation et s'approcha de lui.

_« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi mon joli ? »_

_« Ce collier, ou l'avez-vous eu ? »_

Elle pencha sa tête pour le regarder et haussa les épaules.

_« Dans un magasin de cailloux et de pierres dans une ville proche, pourquoi ? »_

_« Non, c'est faux ! »_

_« Excusez-moi ? »_

Elle se retourna les mains sur les hanches.

_« Je suis à la recherche de la femme à qui appartient ce collier, et j'ai besoin de savoir ou vous l'avez eu »_

Il essayait de rester calme en modérant le ton de sa voix.

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! »_

_« Punaise ! Elle peut être en danger ! Je dois savoir qui vous l'a donné. »_

_« Je vous l'ai déjà dit et… »_

Il arracha le pendentif et lui planta sous ses yeux.

_« Vous ne l'avez pas acheté dans un magasin, quelqu'un l'a pris à mon amie ! Je veux savoir qui ! »_

Les patrons se rapprochèrent d'eux.

_« Il y a un problème ? » _demanda l'un des hommes les plus âgés.

_« Mon amie est venue dans cette ville et elle a disparu. C'est son collier donc quelqu'un l'a enlevée. Je veux juste savoir d'où vient ce collier. »_

L'homme leva une main.

_« Mon garçon pourquoi ne pas vous calmer. Je suis sûr que votre petite amie est saine et sauve dans une maison en ville. Ne vous inquiétez pas »_

Pratiquement la même phrase qu'avait dite la serveuse.

_« Je ne suis pas votre fils » _répondit Morgan qui bouillait de rage.

_« Je suis un agent du FBI, tout comme la femme qui a disparu. Si vous ne me donnez pas de réponse je vais appeler mon patron et vous allez voir débarquer tout le bureau dans cette maudite ville.  
Alors, quelqu'un de censé pourrait il me donner une réponse ?  
OU EST EMILY ? »_

Aucun d'eux ne parut troublé par cette révélation. Un jeune homme, le propriétaire s'avança vers Derek.

_« Monsieur, je pense qu'il est temps que vous quittiez mon établissement. Il y a un hôtel à côté du restaurant, ils vous donneront une chambre ou vous pourrez vous reposer ou faire ce pourquoi vous êtes venu. »_

_« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour quoi que ce soit. Mer** ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Une femme a disparue ! »._

Les yeux grands ouverts, ils se regardaient face à face, tous semblaient fatigués et prêts à le jeter dehors.

_« Je vais vous le demander à nouveau, monsieur, sortez de mon bar. »_

Inquiet et furieux, il sortit du bar surveillant les alentours avant de se rendre au restaurant. Il marcha à l'intérieur et choisit une table qui donnait sur le bar, avec une fenêtre qui avait vue sur le parking. Il voulait voir, et attendre jusqu'à ce que la serveuse décide de s'en aller. Il la suivrait ou la coincerait quand elle serait seule.

Peu importe ou elle se trouvait, Emily avait de sérieux problèmes. Il devait la retrouver.

Il espérait seulement que ce ne serait pas trop tard.

La tempête sévissait toujours dehors, elle se déplaçait maintenant jusqu'à leur secteur, ce qui avait pour effet d'augmenter l'inquiétude de l'équipe. Leur enquête quant à elle, en était au point mort.

Si la tempête diminuait leurs recherches, il était probable que ce soit également le cas pour le tueur, ils n'étaient trop inquiet à ce sujet. Ce qui les embêtait le plus, c'était la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir une fois la tempête terminée.

Maintenant, ils étaient coincés au commissariat et Hotch regardait son équipe lutter pour rester concentrer sur l'affaire. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer, il était lui-même terriblement inquiet. Il était plus de 9h et ils n'avaient toujours aucunes nouvelles de Morgan ou Prentiss.

Leur réseau téléphonique fonctionnait mal mais le sheriff avait déniché un vieux téléphone satellite qui fonctionnait malgré la tempête. Et internet fonctionnait tout juste. Il prit le portable sur la table prêt à décrocher et à donner l'alerte si quelqu'un répondait à l'APB.

_« Est-ce vraiment utile ? » _demandant Rossi en refermant le dossier qu'il n'avait même pas lu. _« Personne n'a un jeu de cartes ? »_.

Reid et JJ refermèrent tous deux leur dossier en secouant la tête. Reid regarda Rossi _« Pourquoi pas un pendu ? »_

Rossi regarda JJ qui haussa les épaules _« ça marche, tu choisis le premier mot. »_

Reid tourna les pages de son bloc juridique et sur une nouvelle page dessina la potence tout en cherchant un mot.

_« Est-ce que vous savez que la dernière pendaison aux Etats-Unis a eu lieue en 1996, Billy Bailey a été exécuté dans le Delaware, la première pendaison depuis les années 50. Avant lui, il y a eu deux hommes à Washington en 1993 et 1994. Le Delaware a vraiment recherché les conseils de Washington, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais participé à une exécution. La dernière pendaison publique a eue lien en 1936 au Kentucky, présidée par la première femme sheriff. »_

JJ sourit_ « t'as trouvé un mot Spence ? »_

_« Oh oui bien sûr » _répondit il en dessinant les lignes.

_« Et savez vous que le Michigan a été le premier état à abolir la peine de mort en 1846. »_

_« Non… Il y a 7 ou 8 espaces ?_ Rossi penchait la tête pour étudier les traits.

_« Désolé, c'est huit »_

_« Nom, verbe ou adjectif » _demanda JJ.

_« Adjectif »_

_« E ? »_ proposa Hotch.

Tous le regardèrent surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il participe. Il ignora ces regards.

Reid haussa les épaules et remplis deux espaces avec un E, le troisième et le septième.

_« A ? » _suggéra JJ.

Reid secoua la tête et dessina un cercle rattaché à la corde que tenait le bourreau.

_« S ? » _proposa Rossi.

_« Non » _il dessina un grand bâton pour le corps du pendu.

_« L ? » _la proposition incorrecte de Hotch leur fit gagner un bras.

_« R ? » _

Reid rempli le second blanc avec un R. JJ sourit ravie du provisoire arrêt de la pendaison.

« T ? »

Reid rempli alors le sixième blanc avec cette lettre.

Hotch étudia le puzzle un long moment. _RET_E_

_« M ? »_

Reid commençait à secouer la tête quand la lumière commença à vaciller.

Ils regardèrent tous en même temps au plafond, quelques secondes avant que la pièce soit brusquement plongée dans l'obscurité. Des jurons se firent entendre de la part des policiers.

_« Et ben c'est merveilleux ! » _soupira Rossi. _« Est-ce qu'ils ont un générateur ? »_

Une vieille lampe de poche les éclaira soudain, le sheriff était derrière cette lampe. _« Voilà le générateur ! »._

_« Connaissez-vous la cause de cette coupure, sheriff ?_ demanda Hotch.

_« Bien sûr. La tempête a provoqué des chutes d'arbres toute la journée, la moitié du comté n'a déjà plus de courant. Mais je venais vous dire que les routes étaient trop dangereuses, on dirait que vous allez devoir camper ici avec nous ce soir. »_

_« Et la température ? » _demanda Rossi.

_« Il y a une cuisinière à bois dans le fond, nous allons camper là bas. Nous avons des couvertures, des radios et de l'eau. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes pris au piège comme ça. J'ai déjà demandé à mes hommes de recueillir les familles sans chauffage et je les aie fait installer à l'hôtel. »_

Hotch acquiesça. _« Nous nous joindrons à vous dans quelques instants. Merci. »_

Le sheriff lui rendu son hochement et retourna vers ses hommes.

JJ composait déjà le numéro de Garcia puis la mit sur haut parleur.  
Pénélope était dans le flou. _« S'il vous plait dites moi qu'ils ont appelés ! »_

_« Pas encore. » _Répondit JJ. _ « Nous venons juste de perdre le courant. La batterie portable peut tenir… » _Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hotch qui leva deux doigts. _« …deux heures, donc nous voudrions que tu surveilles l'APB ce soir. D'après le sheriff nous serons sans courant toute la nuit. »_

_« Je le surveille déjà ainsi que chaque hôpital de ce pays. Personne n'a reconnut leur description jusqu'à présent, ce qui est à la fois bon et mauvais…Je suis inquiète. »_

_« Je sais, nous aussi. »_

_« Vous restez tous en sécurité, ok ? Je ne peux traiter qu'une seule crise à la fois ! »_

JJ soupira. _Ca ne devrait pas être un problème, nous n'allons nulle part pour le moment… »._

Emily frissonna violemment puis s'appuya contre le mur en béton.  
Sa mâchoire était tendue bien qu'elle essayait d'arrêter de claquer des dents et ses cheveux humides gouttaient le long de son dos. Ses poignets étaient attachés avec un lacet en cuir. Ce lacet était trop épais pour l'arracher avec les dents et trop serré pour tenter de l'enlever.

Ils avaient pris son téléphone, sa carte d'identité, son arme, son manteau, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa montre et son collier.

Ses pieds nus étaient écorchés par le sol.

Elle pouvait encore sentir l'acide de l'eau qu'elle avait à moitié toussé et à moitié vomi quelque temps plus tôt. Un peu de son petit déjeuner avait également suivi…

Prentiss n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était ou encore depuis combien de temps elle était là.

Elle n'était restée que peu de temps dans la cabine du camion pour voir autre chose que le visage de Chuck lui souriant.

Puis elle avait été « tazerisée » jusqu'à sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
Elle avait deux marques sur son cou qui ressemblaient à une morsure de vampire, toujours douloureuses.

A part ça, ils ne lui avaient rien fait qui laisserait des traces. Elle tira sur les lacets en cuir avec force mais cela lui provoqua une violente quinte de toux.

Et Morgan qui était toujours dans le 4X4, probablement en train de mourir de froid.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle ne pouvait même pas lui dire à quel point elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir lui envoyer de l'aide. Et pour la première fois depuis des heures, elle ressentait de la chaleur procurée par les chaudes larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle aurait pu utiliser tout ce que ces kidnappeurs lui avaient lancé mais ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir pour l'aider.

Elle entendit une clé tournée dans la porte, et essuya vite l'humidité de son visage. Les lumières s'allumèrent et elle fut un moment aveuglée, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer.

Leurs pas lourds sur les marches provoquèrent plus de tension dans son corps déjà bien affaiblit. Elle se tourna vers ses kidnappeurs, l'un deux était un homme très musclé avec un cou presque aussi large que sa tête alors que le second pouvait être considéré comme un métro-sexuel. Il était bien habillé, les cheveux plaqués avec du gel et lissés en arrière, taillés avec soin.

Il sentait également l'eau de cologne, alors que « Monsieur muscle » aurait du utiliser un bon anti transpirant.

« Monsieur muscle » la saisit par les épaules et la retint immobile, pendant que « monsieur eau de cologne » se penchait sur les liens de ses poignets. Il glissa les lacets de ses poignets, tout en reculant contre le mur, il prit ses poignets dans ses mains en les massant délicatement avec ses pouces.

Emily essayait de s'écarter de lui en se plaquant contre le mur, mais elle était maintenue fermement.

Il essaya ensuite de lui cacher les yeux mais Emily résistait en tournant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, mais sans grand résultat face à monsieur « muscle ».

« Eau de cologne » saisit le menton de Prentiss et la força à le regarder.

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais me regarder quand je te parle ! »_

Le ton de sa voix était condescendant, comme s'il grondait un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise.

_« Enlevez vos mains de mon corps ! »_

Elle luttait contre les deux hommes qui continuaient de la tenir fermement.

_« Ne rends pas ça plus difficile ! »_

Elle le regardait avec défiance. Il soupira.

_« Quel est ton nom ? »_

Encore cette foutue question qu'ils ne cessaient de lui poser depuis qu'elle était là. Ses réponses avaient été variées, refusant de leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

Elle leur donna la même réponse qu'il y a une heure : _« Emily »_

Il la pinça très fort.

_« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Dis-moi maintenant, quel est ton nom ? »_

Emily plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette avec des tâches marron, ces yeux étaient aussi blancs et froids que ceux de n'importe quel psychopathe.

Elle lui cracha au visage.

Il se pencha en arrière et lâcha son menton avant d'essuyer la salive. Il fit un signe de tête à monsieur « muscle » et Emily su tout de suite ce qui allait se passer.

Ce dernier la saisit brutalement par les épaules et la traina jusqu'à un grand bassin d'eau dans un coin du sous sol. Il la força à s'agenouiller. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol, son corps étant affaiblit par le froid, le taser et les sessions précédentes.

_« Dernière chance, quel est ton nom ! »_

Elle le regarda à nouveau.

_« Emily et ce n'est pas près de changer ! »_

_« C'est faux ! Ton nom est Briar. Tu vas finir par l'apprendre tôt ou tard ! »_

Il fit un nouveau signe de tête à son collègue.

Et comme les fois précédentes, il plongea la tête de la jeune femme dans l'eau en la maintenant. Elle résista aussi longtemps qu'elle pu jusqu'à ce que ses poumons commencent à brûler. Elle ouvrit alors sa bouche et commença à suffoquer. Soudain, elle fut tirée hors de l'eau quelques secondes avant qu'il ne recommence.

Elle s'étouffa un peu plus au fur et à mesure que l'eau envahissait ses poumons.

Monsieur muscles la tira à nouveau de l'eau.

_« Ton nom ? »_ cracha « eau de cologne ».

Emily avait le souffle coupé, elle toussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse à nouveau respirer et répondre _« Emily »._

Un nouveau signe de tête. Elle se trouva à nouveau plongée dans l'eau. Puis tout recommença. Il la releva, lui laissa quelques secondes pour retrouver sa respiration et la replongea dans l'eau. Il la sortit à nouveau.

_« Ton nom ? »_

Sa poitrine la faisait souffrir à forcer de lutter. Elle cracha à nouveau la même chose.

_« Emily »_

Un nouveau signe de tête.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Morgan regardait les lumières tourbillonnées dans le ciel. Le blizzard avait complètement cessé vers minuit, puis les rafales avaient commencé une heure plus tard mais dans la nuit cela était à peine visible.

Il était 2h du matin et il semblait que les derniers clients du bar rentraient chez eux. Le vent n'était plus aussi violent, ils pouvaient donc s'en aller.

Morgan était toujours assis au restaurant, à regarder par la fenêtre, ignorant la tasse de café posée devant lui. Après la scène du bar, il n'attendait plus rien de cette ville. Il soupira et jeta un regard au collier qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main.

La pierre que le grand père d'Emily lui avait donnée, était encore à son cou il y a quelques heures. Il avait peur de ce que cela voulait dire, à savoir qu'il ne se balancerait plus à son cou. Quelqu'un le lui avait arraché et pour que cela arrive elle avait du être immobilisée. Sinon elle était déjà morte.

Il toucha la pierre et senti les fines imperfections qui glissaient sous son pouce.

Du coin de l'œil il vit la lumière de la devanture du bar s'éteindre.

Derek jeta alors un billet de 5$ sur la table pour régler sa commande et sortit dehors dans la nuit glaciale. Le vent avait cessé mais le soleil ayant disparut, la ville était plongée dans un froid glacial. Et plus décontenançant que n'importe quelle autre rue dans la ville.

Morgan se déplaça furtivement jusqu'au bar, puis se cacha derrière une poubelle une fois à proximité.

Le propriétaire salua la barmaid avant de monter dans sa voiture. La barmaid, une blonde d'une vingtaine d'années marchait devant le bar. Elle devait attendre quelqu'un. Derek allait se diriger vers elle quand un homme apparut de l'autre côté et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Il portait des bottes épaisses et une sombre doudoune sous laquelle semblait dépasser une combinaison bleue. Une tenue de mécanicien peut être ? Le jeune homme passa un bras autour des épaules de la fille et ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la partie résidentielle de la ville.  
Morgan les suivit en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Après quelques minutes il était assez prêt pour entendre leur conversation.

_« -Qu'est ce que tu entends par quelqu'un l'a pris ? _demanda l'homme.

_- Je t'ai dit qu'il l'avait reconnu, il savait que c'était celui de sa petite amie. Il l'a arraché de mon cou, il était si furieux. Je n'ai pas pu lui demander de me le rendre… Je t'avais dit que je n'aurai pas du le mettre, pas maintenant en tout cas. Nous attendons toujours un mois ! _ Insista-t-elle. »

_Toujours. _Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Quel que soit ce qu'ils avaient fait à Prentiss, ils le faisaient régulièrement ? Toute la ville y participait elle ou était ce seulement les gens du bar ?

_« Ben je pensais que c'était sûr cette fois. Chuck à dit à Jake qu'ils avaient heurtés l'arrière de la pile de pierre, cet homme aurait dû mourir de froid là bas. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne le secourir. »_

Chuck comme le conducteur du camion ? Ce maudit chauffeur était également mêlé à cette histoire ! Mon dieu, et lui qu'il l'avait envoyé toute seule avec lui. La plus vieille histoire du livre de psychopathe. _Ne jamais monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu._

_«- Ils avaient torts. Il est ici et c'est un foutu agent du FBI, Tommy !_

_Il va les faire venir ici et nous allons tous y passer dit la fille avec peur._

_-Elle est du FBI aussi. Chuck ne le savait pas en l'emmenant et après c'était trop tard. _

_Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Katie, ils doivent la transférer tard dans la nuit._

_-Aussi vite ? Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de plus de temps ?_

_Il secoua la tête._

_- Idéalement si, mais ils ne peuvent pas prendre de risques. Ils ne peuvent pas garder un agent du FBI dans les environs._

_- Chuck est un Moron._

_- Qu'est ce que tu attends de ce type ? C'est sa première erreur en 5 ans._

Morgan n'avait pas besoin de rester plus longtemps, il en savait assez pour savoir ou obtenir plus d'informations. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme lui avait sciemment menti et si facilement. Il était furieux, et il n'était pas opposé à utiliserla violence pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin.

Prentiss ne pouvait pas attendre.

Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. L'eau remplissait son nez et la brulait en la faisant tousser et avaler de l'eau. Elle bafouilla pathétiquement dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que Muscle la tire en arrière. Elle toussa et respira de grands bols d'air.

Ses genoux frottaient contre le sol et son dos la faisait souffrir à force de se pencher encore et encore.

_« Ton nom ? » _gronda Cologne dont le ton patient avait totalement disparu.

_« Allez-vous faire foutre ! »_

Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans l'eau. Elle ressentait l'eau faire fausse route dans ses narines et la bruler. Puis, tout à coup à nouveau de l'air. Ses poumons la brulaient pendant qu'elle toussait à cause de l'eau qu'elle avait avalée.

_« Dernière chance, quel est ton nom ! »_

Emily ouvrit à peine la bouche avant de se raviser. Elle n'avait même pas la force de répondre. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

L'homme hocha la tête. Elle ressentit une douloureuse pression dans ses poumons et tenta instinctivement de résister. Mais Muscle la tenait si fermement qu'elle éprouva une profonde douleur au crâne jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de lutter, le monde devint alors confus.

L'homme la releva et la posa sur le sol.

Cologne resta derrière elle, se mit à genou en faisant pression sur son dos avec ses genoux pour la maintenir contre le sol comprimant ainsi ses poumons.

_« Tu as deux choix maintenant, tu apprends ton nom ou tu meurs. Tu n'auras pas d'autres chances Briar ! »_

Et puis la pression disparue, et Emily réussi à s'agenouiller assez vite avant d'être prise d'une violente toux qui entraina des vomissements. Non loin des autres fois. Puisqu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas la nourrir, elle allait épuiser le contenu de son estomac.

Muscles saisi ses épaules et la plaqua au mur, puis Cologne attacha ses poignets dans les lacets en cuir. Finalement c'était bienvenue, presque un soulagement. La fraîcheur des pierres du mur la soulageait alors que son visage était ravagé par la chaleur. Ce mur représentait pour elle une pause avant les prochaines sessions « d'eau ». Elle devenait faible comme elle n'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

Son corps fût pris de violents spasmes alors qu'elle toussait. Elle pressa son corps contre le mur, la seule force qui la maintenait encore debout, et frissonna si violemment que ses os lui firent mal. Elle était brulante de fièvre, elle l'avait réalisée quelques temps plus tôt.

Combien en avait elle subi ? 10 ? 12 ? C'était difficile à dire, son sens du temps était si perturbé. Cela pouvait faire des heures où des jours, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Cette question l'amena à se demander qui de Morgan pu d'elle allait mourir le 1er. Si cela ne faisait que quelques heures elle allait surement mourir la première, si cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours, Morgan était déjà mort.

Est-ce que l'équipe l'avait déjà trouvé ? Où la cherchaient-ils ? Se demandaient-ils pourquoi elle l'avait laissé seul ? Oh mon Dieu, il ne fallait pas annoncer cette nouvelle par téléphone à Garcia, mais ils ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps. Ils devraient s'assurer que Kévin serait présent pour la soutenir dans ce moment.

L'équipe était forte, décida t'elle, ils pourraient surmonter cela.

Et sur cette pensée, Emily laissa ses yeux se fermer et la fatigue de son corps épuisé la conduit dans un profond sommeil.

Morgan tambourinait à la porte, son poing frappant le bois de la porte encore et encore, la fureur parcourant ses veines.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du petit appartement et poussa Jake contre le mur, pressant son avant bras contre sa gorge, le tout en quelques secondes.

_« Où est-elle ? »_ demanda t'il, les mots sifflaient presque à travers ses mâchoires serrées.

_« Whoa de quoi tu parles ? » _Jake paraissait surpris, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains en l'air, sur la défensive.

_« Emily ! Où est-elle ? Qu'est ce que vos hommes en ont fait ? »_

_« Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas vu ta petite amie ! »_

_« Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que vous connaissez le conducteur, Chuck, et qu'il vous a dit qu'elle était du FBI. Et je sais que vous allez l'emmener cette nuit. _

_Maintenant dites moi ou elle se trouve ou je vous jure que je vais tout casser jusqu'à ce que je la trouve. »_

Il appuya son arme contre la gorge de l'homme. Jake se pencha vers lui et lui parla doucement.

_« Je ne connais pas de Chuck. Beaucoup de camionneurs passent ici, et je lui aie peut être parlé mais je ne m'en souviens plus. »_

Morgan se tenait dans l'entrée de l'appartement au dessus du bureau de l'unique garage de la ville, et en cet instant il envisageait sérieusement de lui casser le cou. Il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un de sang froid et il ne souhaitait pas en arriver là mais si le mécanicien continuait de lui mentir il ferait une exception.

Il approcha son visage de celui de Jake, à quelques millimètres, en appuyant son arme de manière à l'empêcher de respirer.

_« Je vais vous le répéter une dernière fois, dites moi ou elle est et qu'est ce que vos amis trafiquent sinon je vous brise la gorge. »_

Jake ne répondit pas alors Morgan continua d'appuyer davantage son arme, jusqu'à ce que le souffle de l'homme soit coupé, et qu'il ait du mal à respirer.

_« D'accord », _dit il d'une voix rauque en agitant ses mains. Morgan desserra son emprise juste assez pour lui permettre de respirer à nouveau.

_« Où ? »_

_« Ils gardent les filles chez Josh Thompson's. Il habite de l'autre côté de la ville, au 215. »_

Morgan acquiesça.

_« Qu'est ce que vous faites avec elles ? »_

Jake ouvrit sa bouche et agita ses mains toujours sur la défensive.

_« Je ne fais rien à part organiser les échanges entre Chuck et Josh où les autres. »_

Le profiler fixa le mécanicien, remarquant sa montre en or, un objet qu'il ne portait visiblement pas pour travailler. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'appartement, ou tout du moins au salon, la seule partie visible de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était assez miteux, mais la luxueuse radio et la console PS3 attirèrent son attention.

_« Là je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Ils ne vous paieraient pas aussi bien si vous n'étiez pas aussi impliqué. Je pense que vous vous partagez les gains »_

_«Ouais parce que je prends des risques avec mon entreprise avec ces échanges._

_Chuck s'arrête ici pour faire vérifier son camion et une fois que le véhicule est dans le garage je prends la fille et je la cache jusqu'à ce que les autres puissent venir la prendre. C'est tout ce que je fais. Je le jure. »_

Il se tortilla nerveusement sous le regard furieux de Morgan.

_« Que faites vous avec les filles que vous kidnappez ? »_

_« Nous les vendons à des hommes d'affaires étrangers qui veulent de la distraction pour leurs clients. »_

_« Trafic d'êtres humains ? Vous kidnappez des femmes et les forcez à se prostituer ? Comment pouvez-vous dormir la nuit ? »_

Il ne répondit pas et de toute façon Morgan n'attendait pas de réponse. Derek repris alors.

_« Qui a acheté Emily ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »_

Le ton avec lequel il avait répondu donna à Morgan envie de le claquer, au lieu de ça il desserra son emprise maintenant qu'il détenait les informations dont il avait besoin pour sauver son amie. Mais il lui restait encore une question.

_« Vous allez vous débarrasser d'elle rapidement alors que d'habitude vous avez besoin de plus de temps, pour quoi faire ? »_

_« Je n'ai besoin de temps pour rien du tout. Eux, oui ! Ils doivent briser les filles avant de les vendre. »._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Garcia remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et déplaça quelques-unes de ses boucles rouges derrière son oreille.

Un de ses écrans se mettait régulièrement à jour afin de suivre l'évolution du mauvais temps qui frappait la nouvelle Angleterre. L'ensemble des autres écrans montrait des éléments de l'affaire. Le dernier, que Garcia essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder, était programmé pour sonner si quelqu'un reconnaissait le 4x4 noir ou les deux agents qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Elle buvait à petite gorgée sa quatrième tasse de café, une des deux choses qui parvenaient à la maintenir éveillée depuis 3h du matin. La seconde : elle était morte d'inquiétude.

Tout d'abord, Emily et Derek avaient disparu de la surface de la planète, puis la ville n'avait plus de courant et, enfin, le reste de l'équipe était bloqué, essayant de rester au chaud au poste de police.

Ok, peut être que ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil, mais quand s'était-elle déjà inquiétée ? Elle se sentait encore plus mal de ne pas pouvoir les aider.

Garcia était si préoccupée, que lorsque son ordinateur sonna, elle sauta si haut qu'elle aurait pu se retrouver à quelques mètres de son siège.

Elle resta quelques instants, une main sur sa poitrine, se murmurant doucement de se clamer. Tout en secouant la tête, Pénélope se balança jusqu'à l'ordinateur qu'elle avait studieusement ignoré jusque-là. Elle appuya sur quelques touches et accéda à la base de la police d'état. Elle lut le rapport tout en composant à l'aveugle un numéro familier de l'autre main.

Le téléphone sonna deux fois avant qu'une voix somnolente ne réponde :

_« Jareau ? »_

_« Jayje ? » _répondit Garcia d'une voix tremblante.

_« Garcia ? Est-ce que tu pleures ? »_

_« Non, enfin pas encore…J'ai… J'ai un signal pour l'avis de recherche que l'on a lancé. »_

_« Et ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » _JJ était complètement éveillé à présent, la voix en alerte mais pourtant toujours aussi calme.

_« La police a trouvé leur véhicule. Ils ont percuté de plein fouet un mur en pierre, l'avant de la voiture est complètement détruit, les deux airs bag se sont déployés mais la voiture était vide. Derek et Emily n'étaient pas dedans. »_

JJ resta silencieuse.

_« Est-ce qu'il y avait du sang à l'intérieur ? »_

_« Heu… » _Elle parcourut le rapport. _« Rien de signifiant »_

_« C'est bien. Ça signifie qu'ils n'ont pas été gravement blessés. Pénélope est ce que tu aurais un numéro de téléphone que je pourrai contacter ? »_

Garcia acquiesça mais ses yeux étaient toujours remplis de larmes.

_« Oui mais où sont-ils maintenant ? Je t'envoie les infos sur ton téléphone. »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un les a peut être aidés. »_

_« Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas appelés alors ? »_

_« La tempête a surement coupé les lignes de téléphone. »_

_« Ils auraient pu trouver une radio avec un des policiers. S'ils avaient pu, ils auraient trouvé un moyen de nous contacter, tu ne crois pas ? »_

JJ soupira.

_« Je ne sais pas. Le temps est vraiment mauvais, peut-être qu'ils ont juste décidé de se mettre à l'abri pour l'instant. »_

Garcia pouvait déceler de l'inquiétude dans la voix de son amie.

_« JJ… Ils ont eu un accident, qu'est ce qu'ils se passeraient s'ils avaient été blessés ? Et s'ils étaient coincés quelque part ? Qu'ils étaient en hypothermie ? Et s'ils s'étaient égarés après être sorti de la voiture et… »_

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Les larmes finirent par couler le long de ses joues.

_« Ils ne sont pas morts Garcia. Nous allons les retrouver... Attends une minute »_

Elle entendit JJ parler à une autre personne, surement Hotch, avant de revenir.

_« Tu peux m'envoyer l'adresse ou a été retrouvée le 4X4, on va essayer d'y aller avec les chiens pour les retrouver. »_

Garcia appuya sur quelques touches.

_« C'est fait ainsi qu'à Hotch. Soyez prudents, d'accord ? »_

_« Nous conduirons doucement. Je vais essayer de te tenir au courant mais je ne peux rien te promettre vu la réception. Ne panique pas si tu n'as pas de nouvelles, ok ? »_

_« Je ne peux faire aucune promesse. Je veux que vous rentriez tous sains et saufs ! »_

_« Nous allons faire de notre mieux. » _répondit JJ puis la ligne fut coupée.

Garcia essuya les larmes les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et décida de concentrer son esprit dans les recherches pour l'enquête. C'était une bonne distraction parce qu'elle avait le sentiment d'accomplir quelque chose. En fait, elle fut si impliquée qu'une heure et quart passa avant qu'elle n'aille chercher une autre tasse de café et qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Kevin.

Elle poussa un cri, et le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

Il la regarda, surpris et un peu endormi, et lui sourit.

_« JJ m'a appelé et elle m'a dit que tu avais besoin de compagnie. »_

Garcia se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans les épaules de son compagnon.

_« Elle aura droit à un grand merci à son retour. »_

Emily se cramponnait au mur comme un enfant perdu elle essayait de garder la raison en dressant le portrait de ses assaillants.

Elle gardait le front appuyé contre le mur, en essayant de réfléchir malgré les battements que provoquaient sa migraine et les violents frissons qu'elle ressentait.

Ok, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à dire sur Muscles.

C'était un mercenaire qui faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire contre une liasse de billets.

Cologne, lui, ordonnait les coups, du moins ici, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait un chef là-dessous.

En effet, leur but n'était pas seulement de changer son nom, il voulait qu'elle admette que son nom était différent. Il voulait lui enlever son identité.

Pourquoi ?

Bon, il n'y avait pas vraiment de signature mais il y avait un mode opératoire.

Ils ne décidaient pas des enlèvements mais ils s'occupaient des tortures…oui des tortures. « Les séances » étaient une torture.

La torture était utilisée pour obtenir des informations, pour détruire les gens, et leur faire dire tout ce qu'on voulait. C'était l'intérêt de cette méthode, la personne torturée dit n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête.

Donc, ils voulaient la briser, mais pourquoi ? Victimologie.

Elle était d'accord avec son profil.

Elle fût prise d'une autre crise de toux. Un désagréable bruit s'était déjà formé dans ses poumons.

Elle pouvait le faire.

La victime était une femme de 39 ans, blanche, de classe moyenne, mais c'était également un agent du FBI, ce qui était risqué. Mais ça Chuck ne le savait pas, pour lui elle était simplement une femme dans une voiture accidentée. C'est pourquoi, il l'avait enlevée.

Est-ce qu'il aurait vendu Morgan à ces idiots s'il avait pris sa place ? Elle ne le croyait pas, en effet, elle avait le sentiment que ce qu'il cherchait avant tout c'était des femmes. Elle avait entendu Cologne dire qu'elle était plus âgée que d'habitude mais quand même mignonne.

Donc, pourquoi kidnapper des femmes ? La réponse la plus juste aurait été pour le sexe, mais ils n'avaient rien tenté avec elle. Et, si tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était la violer, elle était beaucoup trop faible pour résister, entrainement du FBI ou non.

Ils voulaient la briser, la soumettre. Mais pourquoi ? … pourquoi ? …

Merde !

Ils étaient de retour. Le fait que son corps se raidisse tout d'un coup en entendant un bruit de chaussure était suffisant pour le dire.

Ils allaient recommencés à la plonger dans l'eau.

Est-ce qu'elle devait faire ce qu'ils demandaient ? Ça ne pouvait pas être plus dur que l'eau, quoiqu'ils aient prévu pour elle. Et… Peut-être… Peut-être qu'elle pourrait sortir et retrouver Morgan. Elle avait peut-être encore le temps de le sauver.

_« Elle n'a pas l'air bien »_, Muscles la regardait confus.

Cologne s'accroupit pour la regarder, lui pris le menton pour qu'elle penche la tête puis posa sa main sur son front.

_« Elle a de la fièvre. Ils vont la mettre dans l'avion. »_

_« L'avion ? » _s'étonna-t-elle.

Il ignora sa question.

_« Quel est ton nom ? »_

L'avion ne laissait rien présager de bon. Peut-être que céder n'était pas une bonne idée mais… Morgan… Soudain, Muscles la saisit et l'emmena vers le bassin.

_« Non, non ! Ne faîtes pas ça ! » _Supplia t'elle soudain sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle était déjà à genoux, Muscles lui pris sa tête, prêt à la plonger dans l'eau.

_« Dit le, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire et nous arrêterons ! »._

Emily toussa violemment, secouant son corps, avant de souffler d'une voix rauque.

_« Briar, mon nom est Briar. »_

Cologne fit un signe de tête à Muscles qui aida Emily à se relever. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un large sourire, sa main parcouru les cheveux bruns mouillés et il murmura à son oreille :

_« Gentille fille. »_

Morgan se trouva à frapper à une nouvelle porte, sauf que cette fois ci, personne ne répondit.

Heureusement, il possédait un passe qui permettait d'ouvrir toutes les portes, enfin peut-être pas toutes mais la plupart.

Il donna un coup de genou sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit. Morgan saisit son arme et entra prudemment en s'assurant que chaque pièce était vide avant de monter à l'étage et de procéder de la même manière.

Aucune femme. Pas de traces d'une femme qui aurait pu se trouver là. Pas d'Emily.

Il chercha la trace d'un grenier mais il ne trouva aucune entrée. Il tapota le plafond en criant le nom de sa partenaire.

Puis, convaincu qu'elle n'était pas dans un quelconque grenier caché il descendit l'escalier à la recherche d'une éventuelle cave.

Il sorti examiner les fondations et détermina que la maison avait été construite sans cave. Morgan donna des coups de pieds dans la porte de garage en jurant avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison.

Puis il commença à fouiller la maison.

_« Si j'étais un foutu kidnappeur de femmes, ou est-ce que je cacherais les informations sur mes clients ? »_ se demanda t'il.

Un ordinateur.

Il chercha dans toutes les pièces mais il n'y avait pas un seul ordinateur. Il examina de plus près le bureau pour vérifier la présence de câbles ou de modem. L'homme avait pu prendre son portable avec lui mais il y aurait dû avoir des traces de branchements à internet, mais il n'y en avait aucune.

Morgan s'apprêtait à fouiller les tiroirs quand un bruit l'alerta qu'il n'était pas seul. Les pieds sur les marches, essayant de rester le plus calme possible, il continuait à l'entendre. Son corps tendu, Morgan sorti son arme de l'étui et visa vers le bas, tout en descendant quelques marches afin de se rapprocher du bruit.

D'abord la porte grinça doucement avant que la personne derrière la porte ne la claque en menaçant Morgan avec son fusil.

L'homme devait avoir 75 ans mais ses vêtements de chasse suggéraient qu'il savait manier une arme. Propre, rasé de près, son épaule ne bougea pas. Il était peut être âgé mais toujours en forme.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à fouiller ma maison fiston ? »_ demanda l'homme.

_« J'ai entendu dire que 'était la maison de Josh Thompson »._

Morgan gardait son arme levée, même si cet homme paraissait incapable d'enlever des femmes pour les vendre à des esclavagistes.

_« C'est bien ça. Je suis Josh Thompson ? Pourquoi me cherches-tu ? »_ Il regarda Morgan en plissant les yeux avec un visage usé.

_« Êtes-vous proche de Jake, l'homme qui tient le garage ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! Son père et moi étions de bons amis, c'était un bon garçon. Maintenant ses amis et lui ont des problèmes. Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? »_

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas ici.

_« C'est lui qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici, monsieur. Il m'a affirmez que vous étiez impliqué dans sa petite affaire de trafic. »_

_« Petit trafic ? Fiston, est ce que ça veut dire que j'aurai détourné de l'argent ? »_

Morgan avait déjà remarqué que ce n'était pas le cas.

_« Je pense qu'on a dû me donner de mauvaises informations. »_

Josh abaissa alors son arme.

_« Je le pense aussi. Et si vous me disiez qui vous êtes et ce que vous cherchez ? »_

Il acquiesça, s'autorisant une posture plus décontractée, relâcha son arme sans pour autant la ranger.

_« Je m'appelle Derek Morgan, je suis un agent du FBI. »_

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent.

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'un vieil homme comme moi peut faire pour le FBI ? »_

_« Ma partenaire a été enlevée par Jake et sa bande. Ils ont prévu de la vendre ce soir et je dois la retrouver avant qu'ils le fassent. »_

_« La vendre ? Mais à qui ? Et pour faire quoi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas exactement à qui, mais ce sont des trafiquants d'êtres humains, ils vendent des femmes pour qu'elles se prostituent. Est-ce que vous connaissez un endroit où lui et ses amis pourraient se rencontrer ? Où ils pourraient cacher des femmes ? »_

Le vieil homme semblait perdu.

_« Je ne vois pas trop. La vieille place Tyler est abandonnée depuis un petit moment, je suppose qu'ils pourraient y cacher quelqu'un. »_

_« Où se trouve cet endroit ? »_ demanda Morgan, plein d'espoir.

Josh lui donna rapidement quelques explications, lui nota une adresse puis il fit signe a Morgan de le suivre. Le profiler le suivi en bas des escaliers, son arme à la main, sans le ranger, pour le cas où.

Josh lui tendit un trousseau de clés.

_« J'ai un vélo derrière, tu n'as qu'à le prendre. »_

Morgan le regarda surpris, avant de bafouiller un rapide merci et de sortir.

Ce n'était pas une mobylette mais un vélo tout terrain. Pas vraiment quelque chose que l'on utiliserait pour circuler en hiver, mais cela devrait le faire.

Morgan roulait prudemment depuis une dizaine de minutes quand 'engin rendit l'âme. Une rapide vérification lui permit d'en déduire, qu'il n'y avait plus du tout d'essence. Merde.

Il se retourna vers la maison, sauta du vélo et commença à courir dans cette direction en espérant que l'homme avait un peu d'essence quelque part.

Ses pieds faisaient craquer doucement la neige et les rafales de flocons continuaient à tomber comme si la ville était une boule à neige.

En approchant de la maison, il put entendre Josh partir et fermer la porte principale. Il tenait un appareil dans l'une de ses mains, qui pouvait être un PDA, et un autre, beaucoup plus gros, collé à son oreille.

Il était assez proche de lui pour entendre la conversation.

Josh parlait espagnol. Dans un téléphone satellite.

Emily trébucha, à cause de la toux qui secouait son corps alors qu'ils la tiraient en haut des escaliers.

Ils déverrouillèrent la porte de la cave et l'amenèrent au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. La luminosité la surpris, elle baissa la tête afin de protéger ses yeux. Cela accentua ses maux de tête et rendit ses gestes encore plus maladroits.

_« Allez viens ! Ce n'est pas si difficile de marcher » _la réprima Cologne.

Il tira sur son bras pour la pousser dont le sol était recouvert d'un tapis. LA pièce n'était pas ouverte comme un salon ou une salle à manger, la seule sortie était une porte. Cologne se détacha d'elle et Muscles la poussa à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avança jusqu'au sofa et s'y allongea en protégeant sa tête entre ses bras. En haut dans la maison, il faisait chaud, son visage brûlait, mais elle continuait de frissonner à cause de la fièvre.

Cologne se dirigea vers elle et déposa une robe sur le canapé ainsi que des chaussures à côté de ses pieds. C'étaient de simples chaussures avec de petits talons noirs. Il l'assit et la regarda avant d'approcher son visage du sien.

_« Tu vas être une bonne fille Briar et tu vas mettre ceci. Si tu refuses, je t'aiderai et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Emily secoua la tête ce qui entraina une nouvelle quinte de toux. Cologne la mis à nouveau droite, saisi l'ourlet de son pull, le tira au-dessus de sa tête contre la résistance d'Emily.

Il demanda de l'aide à Muscles, et une fois terminé il la laissa tranquille.

Emily se recroquevilla sur elle-même protégeant son corps du manque de vêtements. Elle frissonna davantage alors que l'air frappait sa peau nue.

Il tenta de saisir à nouveau Emily mais elle s'y opposa en s'écartant

_« Non, je vais le faire ! »_

Cologne acquiesça et fit signe à Muscles qu'ils pouvaient lui laisser un peu d'espace.  
Emily prit la robe rouge à côté d'elle et chercha l'endroit de l'envers avant de passer la robe.

A contrecœur elle déboutonna et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, se tortilla pour parvenir à l'enlever, puis tira la robe vers le bas pour que ça lui aille correctement. Mais elle lui couvrait à peine les fesses. Il n'y avait pas de bretelles, la robe était sanglée en bas et en haut des deux côtés, et extensible pour qu'elle épouse parfaitement chaque courbe de son corps.

Elle fût étonnée de trouver des chaussures appropriées pour aller avec sa robe. Mais elle en eu la nausée quand elle s'interrogea sur le nombre de costumes qu'ils pouvaient garder pour des occasions pareilles.

_« Tu dois enlever ton soutien-gorge aussi »_ dit Cologne.

Sachant qu'il l'aurait fait à sa place si elle avait refusé, Emily dégrafa son soutien-gorge et le posa par terre avec le reste de ses vêtements. L'homme sourit et mis une main sur son dos pour la guider hors de la pièce.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon où il installa Emily dans un fauteuil d'amour à côté d'une cheminée crépitant en lui demandant de s'installer confortablement.

Elle pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre qu'il faisait nuit dehors ainsi que la lune.

Mais de quelle nuit s'agissait-il ?

Muscles entra dans la pièce, ouvrit la porte de la cheminée et y jeta l'ensemble des habits d'Emily. Il saisit le tisonnier et remua les vêtements afin de s'assurer que tout soit brûlé avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Puis il rangea le tisonnier dans le chariot. Ce chariot se trouvait dans le côté opposé de la pièce près de Muscles. Zut.

Même faible, elle aurait pu causer des dégâts avec ça !

Elle n'aurait pas entendu frapper si Cologne n'avait pas répondu.  
Elle entendit des voix alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce et leva sa lourde tête afin de voir leur visiteur.

Il s'agissait d'un vieux monsieur, avec des rides très prononcées sur son visage et des grandes mains. L'une d'elles frappa Cologne dans le dos comme si il avait fait quelque chose de bien.

Il marche jusqu'au fauteuil ou était installé Emily, s'accroupit face à elle et pris son menton dans ses mains. Elle le regarda la dévisager depuis ses jambes en remontant doucement jusqu'à son visage tout en s'attardant sur son décolleté. Il semblait excité. Et facilement assez âgé pour être son père. Il lui inspirait du dégoût.

_« Tu es une belle chose. Plus âgée que ce que nous cherchons habituellement mais encore très belle. Pas étonnant qu'il se démène autant pour te retrouver. »_

Sa voix était basse et un peu dure.

Elle commença _« Quoi ? »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il est occupé à l'heure qu'il est. Il sourit et caressa ses cheveux. »_

Son souffle chaud frappait son visage alors que ses yeux continuaient de la contempler. Il voulait faire l'amour avec elle mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Elle était incroyablement reconnaissante envers quoi que ça puisse être.

_« A quelle heure arrive l'avion de Forero, Josh ? » _demanda Cologne.

_« Dans une heure. Nous devrions partir pour l'aérodrome maintenant. »_

L'homme enleva à contrecœur sa main du visage d'Emily et recula.

Un coup à la porte les surpris. 'Josh' lança un regard à Cologne.

_« Tu attends quelqu'un ? »_

L'autre homme secoua la tête et se tourna vers Muscles

_« Vas voir qui c'est Kirby. »_

L'homme qui ouvrit la porte était taillé comme un « bodybuilder » mais cela n'avait rien de vrai.

Morgan ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance de réagir, il lui asséna un coup de crosse sur la tête.

Il tomba à terre, inconscient. Morgan le tira alors vers la véranda et le menotta.

Bonne nouvelle : un homme était neutralisé. Mauvaise nouvelle : il n'avait plus de menottes.

Il poussa la porte de la véranda au moment même où un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux plaqués avec du gel, entrait dans le hall en trainant Emily.

Les yeux de Morgan s'attardèrent sur sa tenue et son visage changea brusquement d'expression. Pas uniquement à cause de la tenue qu'elle portait mais également par le fait qu'elle peinait à marcher et semblait vraiment très mal en point. Et ses cheveux étaient mouillés…

_« Ne bougez pas ! »_ averti Morgan.

La tête d'Emily s'agita avec surprise.

_« Si près… » _Murmura l'homme.

_« Ou est Josh ? » _demanda Morgan.

_« Juste là ! »_. Le vieil homme apparut soudain à la gauche d'Emily pressant son arme contre la tête de la jeune femme.

_« Poses ton arme ou je lui tire une balle dans la tête ! »_

Morgan regarda tour à tour les deux hommes puis Emily entre eux qui semblaient de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Mais elle paraissait consciente de ce qu'il se passait et il put lire clairement dans ses yeux. Elle lui fit un large sourire avant de baisser la tête, de prendre l'arme de Josh et de lui asséner un coup de crosse dans l'estomac.

Morgan, quant à lui bougea juste assez vite pour tirer sur le jeune homme avant qu'il ne réagisse.

Puis il poussa Prentiss hors de la vue de Josh avant de lui plaquer son arme sur le visage de l'homme.

_« Lâche ça ! »_

En ayant du mal à respirer, il fit ce que Morgan lui dit. Une fois son arme à terre, l'agent le poussa vers Emily d'un coup de pieds. La jeune femme était à terre en train de tousser comme si elle avait contracté la peste.

Morgan n'avait pas de menottes. Merde. Sans aucune autre solution, il dû frapper Josh avec la crosse de son arme pour l'assommer. Il s'agissait plus d'une technique de film que du FBI mais ils étaient dans une situation inhabituelle.

Ensuite, il se rua vers Emily. _« Prentiss, hey. »_

Il tenta de calmer sa quinte de toux en lui frictionnant le dos. Il ignora le jeune homme qui gémissait étendu sur le sol derrière eux, Morgan l'avait juste blessé à la jambe. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin de tousser elle le serra immédiatement dans ses bras et lui souffla « _Je croyais que tu étais mort »_

_« Mets-toi droite » _dit-il doucement en tenant son dos. Il remarqua qu'elle frissonnait mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps ainsi.

_« Allez viens, on doit encore s'occuper de ces deux-là »_

_« Il y en a un troisième » _dit-elle mais Morgan regarda en direction de la porte et elle parut satisfaite.

Il se dirigea vers Josh, prit le PDA de sa poche avant de le ranger dans son manteau. Saisissant la main d'Emily pour qu'elle le suive, ils allèrent fouiller la cuisine jusqu'à trouver des ciseaux et de la ficelle.

Quand ils regagnèrent le hall, Emily s'écroula, épuisée pendant que Morgan ligotait les deux hommes.

_« Hey ! Mais tu ne peux pas attacher mes jambes ! Tu m'as tiré dessus ! »_

_« Ferme là ! » _Gronda Morgan. Cependant, comme ils voulaient les garder en vie sans trop de dommage pour qu'ils répondent de tous ces enlèvements, il lui serra un garreau au-dessus de sa blessure pour soulager la pression.

Il saisit le téléphone satellite de Josh en aidant Emily à se relever, et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ils s'asseyèrent côte à côte dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il n'avait pas besoin de toucher le front de sa partenaire pour savoir qu'elle avait beaucoup de fièvre, le rouge de ses joues suffisait. Morgan prit le plaid sur le sofa et enroula Emily dedans, en s'assurant qu'elle était assez proche du feu, espérant ainsi calmer ses tremblements. Il soupira presque de soulagement quand il réussit à obtenir une tonalité. Son corps s'affala sur le siège.

« Hotch on a besoin d'aide. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ils s'étaient entassés dans le 4X4, le sheriff leur avait gentiment prêté quelques-uns de ses hommes ainsi que quelques chiens qui suivaient dans un autre véhicule.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait pu faire à cause de la tempête et du tueur qui demeurait toujours introuvable. Hotch appréciait tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire.

Les appels de Garcia et les inquiétants échanges avec JJ les avaient tous réveillés de leur campement avec les forces de police. Il faisait toujours nuit mais ils étaient devant et avec ce temps instable il fallait rester vigilant. Cela leur prit une demi-heure pour réunir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour prendre la route, durée pendant laquelle ils passèrent d'endormis à nerveux.

Ils étaient tous inquiets, et Hotch pouvait assurer que le comportement de l'ensemble de l'équipe avait changé à l'approche du lieu de l'accident.

Bien que JJ ait tenté de rassurer Garcia en lui assurant que chaque membre de l'équipe irait bien, elle s'était assise dans le fond, les yeux brillant remplis d'inquiétude.

Ils étaient tous si inquiets, que la sonnerie du téléphone les fit sursauter.

_« Hotchner »_ répondit il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au numéro inconnu.

_« Hotch nous avons besoin d'aide »_

_« Morgan ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_ Demanda t'il en se redressant.

_« C'est une longue histoire mais il faut que vous préveniez la police, une équipe médicale ainsi que le bureau de lutte contre le trafic humain pour qu'ils viennent dans une petite ville appelée Culver »_

Il semblait fatigué.

_« Quoi ? »_ Hotch resta bouche bée. _« Pourquoi as-tu besoin…. Tout va bien ? Et Prentiss ? »_

_« Je vais bien. Elle a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital et d'antibiotiques et j'ai tiré dans la jambe d'un suspect. Je vous expliquerai le reste quand vous serez ici, mais Hotch, ne croyez personne dans cette ville. Pas un seul d'entre eux. »_

_« Très bien ? Où est cette ville ? »_

Il écouta les instructions et épela l'adresse à Reid qui préparait le GPS.

_« Soyez prudent Morgan, nous devrions arriver d'ici une demi-heure. »_

Ils raccrochèrent et Hotch sentit les regards de ses collègues posés sur lui.

_« Ils sont tous les deux en vies mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. »_

Hotch contacta toutes les personnes que Morgan avait demandé et quand il appela le bureau de lutte contre le trafic humain de Boston, il sentit un changement de comportement de son équipe, comme s'ils se posaient tous la même question que lui : Dans quel pétrin s'étaient fourrés leurs amis ?

La situation de la maison où ils arrivèrent en moins de vingt cinq minutes ne leur apprit pas grand-chose de plus. Le soleil commençait à percer, ils pouvaient juste constater qu'elle était comme n'importe quelle autre maison, excepté qu'il y avait un homme inconscient menotté à côté de l'une des colonnes du porche.

_« Ça … ne sent pas bon. »_ dit Rossi.

Ils descendirent tous du véhicule, armés au cas où une nouvelle surprise arriverait. L'un des deux hommes ligotés était inconscient, tandis que l'autre, bien éveillé, râlait à propos d'une balle dans sa jambe.

_« Morgan ! »_ appela Hotch en passant près de l'homme.

_« Ici ! »_

Ils suivirent la voix jusqu'à une drôle de pièce avec une cheminée. Morgan était assis dans un fauteuil, il semblait épuisé. Cela pris une minute à Hotch avant de réaliser que ce qu'il y avait sous le plaid, blotti contre Morgan, était Prentiss.

Seuls ses cheveux noirs étaient visibles, le reste de son corps était caché sous le plaid, elle dormait. Morgan l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs.

_« JJ, va voir s'il y a un kit de secours dans la voiture. Rossi et Reid, allez chercher l'homme dehors avant qu'il ne meurt de froid »._

Tous les trois acquiescèrent et partir.

JJ revint la première avec le kit dans ses mains. Les deux hommes suivait de près, en portant l'homme inconscient à côté de ses amis.

Une fois tout le monde de retour, Hotch regarda Morgan.

_« Explique-nous »._

Morgan soupira lourdement et commença par expliquer comment cela était arrivé tout en fouillant le kit pour trouver un thermomètre. Il trouva le petit tube dans une enveloppe en papier et le secoua pendant qu'il expliquait comment il avait parcouru la ville, en vain, avant de trouver Emily dans la maison où ils se trouvaient.

Quand il essaya de mettre le thermomètre dans la bouche d'Emily, celle-ci gémit et lui résista en remontant le plaid sur le haut de son corps, pour le plus grand amusement de l'équipe.

_« Allez je dois juste le mettre dans ta bouche »._

Il la cajola en ôtant le plaid afin de calmer son irritation.

_« Ouvres ta bouche et je te remets le plaid ».  
_

Emily se laissa alors faire puis retourna sous sa couverture. Morgan haussa les sourcils, qui aurait pu penser qu'elle se comportait comme un enfant quand elle était souffrante ?!

Il leur raconta le reste de l'histoire, du moins sa fin à lui en essayant de la condenser un maximum. Il devrait donner plus d'explications plus tard mais pour le moment ce là suffisait.  
Il enleva à nouveau le plaid et ôta doucement le thermomètre de la bouche d'Emily.

_« Merde, elle a plus de 40 de fièvre ! Il va lui falloir un médecin si on ne parvient pas à faire diminuer sa température. »_

_« Je vais aller chercher de l'eau froide et un linge humide »_ proposa JJ.

_« Ramènes aussi un verre d'eau »_ demanda Morgan.

JJ acquiesça et disparut vers la cuisine ?

_« Donc, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils lui ont fait quand elle était ici ? »_

_« Pas la moindre »._

_« Hotch ! Morgan ! »_

Ils entendirent JJ de la cuisine. Hotch était déjà partit mais Morgan soulevait délicatement Emily de ses genoux avant de la reposer sur le sofa.

En quittant la pièce il regarda Reid :

_« Restes avec elle »._

Morgan trouva Hotch, JJ et Rossi devant une porte. Elle avait deux verrous qui pouvaient servir à enfermer quelqu'un dans la cave. Les trois hommes saisirent leurs armes alors que JJ retournait chercher une bassine et de la glace.

Rossi fit sauter les verrous et ouvrit la porte. Hotch entra le premier, Morgan derrière et Rossi fermait la marche. C'est morgan qui qui trouva l'interrupteur et les trois hommes descendirent prudemment l'escalier. Ils progressèrent doucement la cave, vérifiant chaque coin et recoin avant d'étudier plus précisément les coins les plus obscurs. C'est-à-dire le mur avec une chaîne et des lacets en cuir.

_« C'est ici qu'ils ont dû la garder »_ commenta Hotch en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Et toutes les femmes qu'ils ont kidnappées depuis des années… »_ compléta Morgan.

Ce dernier confia à Hotch le PDA.

_« Je l'ai pris au vieux monsieur, tout est protégé par mot de passe mais je parie que toutes les informations y sont enregistrées. »_

_« Bien, je le donnerai à Garcia. »_

_« Hey »_ les appela Rossi qui se trouvait près d'un bassin d'eau dans un coin de la pièce.

_« Vous voyiez comment l'eau est présente tout autour ? »_

_« Ses cheveux étaient humides » _rappela Morgan.

_« Tu penses qu'ils lui ont fait prendre un bain là-dedans ?_ » demanda Hotch.

_« Non »_ Morgan pointa un doigt vers les tâches de vomi tout autour du bassin.

_« Le premier homme avec qui j'ai parlé a dit quelque chose…Ils doivent les briser avant de les vendre… »_

« _De l'apnée forcée ?_ » demanda Rossi, un brin surpris. _« C'est un peu dur pour des habitants d'une si petite ville. »_

_« Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître le nom exact pour l'utiliser »_ dit Morgan ?

Hotch acquiesça.

_« Nous allons devoir appeler une équipe scientifique »._

Puis, ils remontèrent laissant la porte ouverte pour l'équipe scientifique. Un cri provenant du salon fit stopper net Morgan qui attrapa son arme avant de se précipiter vers le salon, Hotch et Rossi sur ses pas. Il ne trouva pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Emily s'était blotti contre le coin le plus éloigné du fauteuil, elle essayait de regarder devant elle mais son violent mal de crâne lui rendait la tâche difficile. De l'eau était répandue sur le sol, la bassine était retournée, et la couverture humide.

JJ répétait l'habituel _« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal »_. Reid se tenait un peu plus loin, les mains levées. Uniquement en le regardant, Morgan sentait qu'il était très mal à l'aise.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_ demanda Morgan.

_« Je… Je ne sais pas…. »_ dit JJ. _« Elle allait bien et quand j'ai pris la bassine pour tremper le linge, elle est devenue comme folle. »_

Morgan rangea son arme et leva ses mains en avançant doucement vers le fauteuil.

Il remarqua un changement dans le regard d'Emily et avant qu'elle ne puisse se blesse elle-même, elle avança vers Morgan pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_« Je pensais que tu étais mort ! »_

Morgan se raidit en entendant ces mots familiers. Trop familier. Il la serra dans ses bras et senti son corps trembler contre le sien alors qu'elle toussait. Il se

tourna vers l'équipe.

_« Elle m'a dit la même chose tout à l'heure quand je l'ai trouvé… »_

_« Elle délire »_ supposa Reid.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

_« C'est une très mauvaise fièvre… On doit à tout prix la faire descendre avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le coma. »_

Morgan regarda JJ.

_« Je suppose que tu n'as pas réussi à lui appliquer la compresse humide ? »_

La blonde secoua la tête, encore sous le choc.

Morgan étudia toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à lui et décida qu'une seule serait véritablement efficace. Il prit le plaid et entoura le corps d'Emily avec.

Puis, tout à coup il la souleva et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, l'équipe sur ses pas.

Emily réagit immédiatement et commença à se plaindre une fois dehors. Morgan s'assit sur le porche avec Emily a côté de lui. Il la laissa s'appuyer contre lui.

_« Froid, froid »_ Murmura t'elle.

_« Je sais mais c'est ce dont tu as besoin maintenant ? »_ lui répondit-il en prenant de la neige dans ses mains et en l'étalant sur le front de sa partenaire. Cette dernière bondit et tenta de s'enfuir. Morgan la retint et la regarda dans les yeux.

_« Prentiss tu es littéralement en train de cuire de l'intérieur, si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger je vais enlever cette couverture de tes épaules et te jeter dans la neige ! »_

Elle parut confuse voir même effrayée, qu'il se sentit mal. Il se tourna vers Hotch.

_« Est-ce que les secours sont en route ? »_

Son supérieur acquiesça.

_« Oui, j'ai appelé toutes les personnes que tu as demandées. _

_Le bureau de lutte contre le trafic humain veut savoir pourquoi on empiète sur son territoire »._

_« Pas de chance »_ dit Morgan.

Il prit davantage de neige dans ses mains avant de les secouer et de placer une de ses mains sur le front brûlant d'Emily. Cette dernière réagit au froid sans broncher. Il mit sa seconde main sur son dos, en bas de son coup.

Rossi regardait Morgan poser ses mains dans la neige pour tenter de faire baisser la fièvre de son amie. Au moins, elle ne paraissait plus désorientée même si elle continuait de trembler et de tousser et que sa respiration était difficile.

Tout à coup, il remarqua quelque chose au-dessus de la robe rouge que ses ravisseurs lui avaient forcé à enfiler. Il marcha jusqu'à ses collègues et leva la couverture pour voir davantage. Morgan le regarda d'un air interrogateur, Rossi lui fit alors un signe vers les petites marques rouges sur le coup d'Emily. Il y en avait quatre.

_« On dirait qu'elle a été tazeurisée »_

_« Cela expliquerait comment ils l'ont enlevé, ça doit être ce foutu chauffeur de camion. »_

Rossi acquiesça tout en replaçant la couverture pendant que Morgan culpabilisait. Il se demandait combien de temps le jeune avait dû y avoir recours avant qu'Emily ne réponde à ses attentes.

Le son des sirènes se firent entendre, et toute l'équipe, y compris Emily, regarda dans leurs directions. Emily regarda Morgan.

_« L'équipe ? »_ demanda t'elle maladroitement.

Morgan la regarda, surpris. Il acquiesça et lui répondit :

_« Oui, l'équipe est là princesse. »_

La police d'état arriva en premier suivi de près par les équipes médicales. Hotch et JJ se dirigèrent vers les policiers pour leur expliquer ce qui se passait.

Rossi se dirigea vers les secours pour les orienter vers Emily et Morgan. Reid se chargea de la seconde équipe qu'il emmena à l'intérieur de la maison vers l'homme blessé.

_« Elle avait plus de 40° de température et elle délirait » expliqua Rossi aux médecins qui courraient vers la maison avec une civière._

_« Vous savez depuis quand elle est fiévreuse ? »_ demanda l'un d'eux.

Rossi regarda Morgan qui haussa les épaules.

_« Uh, c'est un agent fédéral qui a été enlevé depuis hier matin, nous pensons qu'elle a subit de l'apnée forcée mains nous n'en sommes pas sûr. Elle n'a pas été lucide assez longtemps pour qu'on lui pose la question ? »_

Les sourcils froncés, les ambulanciers échangèrent un regard.

_« D'accord, quel est son nom ? »_

_« Emily »_

_« Très bien Emily, nous allons prendre votre température »._

Le plus âgés des deux ambulanciers, qui devait avoir dans les quarante ans, avait Ben brodé sur son uniforme. Il enleva la couverture et mit le thermomètre dans l'oreille de la jeune femme. Quand il bipa, il le montra à son collègue en fronçant les sourcils.

L'autre homme courra vers l'ambulance puis revint les mains pleines.

_« Nous devons la mettre sur la civière et la couvrir de froid. Elle a toujours 40° de fièvre, il faut absolument la faire descendre ! »_

Rossi sourit quand Morgan se leva, prit Emily dans ses bras et la déposa sur la civière. Les ambulanciers enlevèrent la couverture et la recouvrèrent d'une couverture froide.

_« Lui avez-vous donné du tylenol, advil ou quelque chose d'autres ? »_ demanda Ben tout en se déplaçant vers l'ambulance.

Rossi secoua la tête.

_« Elle souffre d'une sort de phobie de l'eau »_

_« Très bien, nous allons y aller, l'hôpital le plus proche est… »_

_« Non ! Emmenez là à Pine brook »_ exigea Morgan. _« Je ne crois plus en rien dans un rayon de moins de 50 kilomètres de cette ville. »_

Les deux secouristes acquiescèrent à contre cœur, visiblement pas prêts à contester.

_« L'un de vous vient avec nous ? »_

_« Je viens »_ proposa Rossi avant de se tourner vers Morgan.

_« Tu dois rester ici pour tout expliquer. »_

_« Oui, je sais. Ne la quittez pas d'une semelle et appelez nous quand vous aurez des nouvelles. »_

Rossi approuva puis monta s'asseoir près d'Emily, laissant Morgan alors que les portes se refermaient.

Ben avait posé un masque à oxygène sur le visage d'Emily, il commençait à lui poser une intraveineuse. Emily avait arrêté de se plaindre mais elle tremblait toujours sous les couvertures froides.

Rossi regarda les ambulanciers et leur demanda : _« Elle va s'en remettre hein ? »_

_« Elle devrait, nous devons juste faire descendre cette fièvre. »_

Ce n'était pas les mots les plus réconfortants mais satisfaisant pour aller jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Les médecins les attendaient à leur arrivée, ouvrant les portes et aidant à descendre la civière. Ben courrait à côté d'eux, expliquant en jargon médical qu'est ce qui se passait. Rossi réussi à saisir que ses constantes vitales étaient un peu hautes, mais il avait réussi à descendre sa température juste en dessous de 40.

Une infirmière l'accompagna jusqu'à une salle d'attente et lui donna un formulaire à remplir. Rossi rempli prudemment ce qu'il connaissait et le rendit à l'infirmière. Elle le remercia et le renvoya attendre. Parfait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

JJ était dehors, elle attendait les agents du bureau de lutte contre le trafic humain de Boston, bureau le plus proche.

Hotch et Morgan était à l'intérieur de la maison Morgan racontait à nouveau ce qui s'était passé en détails pendant que les experts scientifiques grouillaient autour d'eux, mettant la maison sans dessus-dessous.

Leurs deux suspects étaient à nouveau conscients et se trouvaient dans deux autres ambulances car leur état nécessitait un bilan médical.

Une patrouille suivait chaque ambulance.

Des officiers avaient été chargés de fouiller le garage et le bar ainsi que d'interroger les riverains.

Il était près de 7h et le ciel était clair pour la première fois depuis deux jours. La neige se cramponnait aux arbres gelés ce qui faisait penser à un désert de glace.

Puis, tout à coup, JJ réalisa quelque chose. Personne n'avait prévenu Garcia.  
Mince.

_« Vous les avez trouvés ? »_ demanda la voix inquiète de Garcia.

_« Oui, désolée. Morgan a appelé juste avant que l'on arrive sur le site de l'accident, et nous a dirigés vers une ville. Nous sommes toujours ici à attendre la police locale, et … on s'occupe de ce désordre. »_

_« Désordre ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Pour faire court »_ commença JJ avant de soupirer. Il était impossible de faire court.

_« Okay, tu pourras appeler Morgan tout à l'heure et lui demander toute l'histoire mais nous les avons retrouvés. »_

_« Ils vont bien ? »_

_« Morgan est un peu agité et, à mon avis, définitivement parano maintenant, mais il va bien. Rossi est à l'hôpital avec Emily, elle est très malade. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Quel genre de maladie ? Quel hôpital ? »_

JJ pouvait déjà l'entendre pianoter frénétiquement sur son clavier.

_« Sainte Marie. » _

Rossi avait appelé 20 minutes auparavant pour leur dire où ils allaient et qu'il n'y avait toujours rien de neuf.

_« Elle a beaucoup de fièvre, une mauvais toux et elle délire depuis quelque temps. »_

_« Elle quoi ? »_

JJ essaya d'expliquer calmement ce qui se passait mais chaque petit soupir de Garcia faisait davantage resserrer le nœud de son estomac.

_« Attends je suis sur son dossier à l'hôpital. Prise de sang, radio des poumons, il semblerait qu'ils l'aient mis sous oxygène, solution saline, et antibiotiques. Ils n'ont pas encore les résultats. »_

JJ sourit.

_« Parfois ce que tu peux faire m'effraies. »_

_« Je le fais par amour. »_

_« Bien. Pendant que tes doigts sont en pleines actions, est ce que tu peux trouver quelques infos pour moi ? »_

_« Bien sûr vas-y »_

_« Chaque femme qui a disparu dans un rayon de 30 kilomètres de Culver, Massachussetts, entre 16 et 45 ans depuis une dizaine d'années. Et, dès que les officiers de police seront ici avec des outils plus performants nous aurons besoin que tu recherches des informations sur le PDA. »_

Hotch avait gardé le téléphone et appelé la police pour qu'ils envoient des outils pour le craquer.

_« Vous travaillez sur une autre affaire ? »_ Garcia tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait tout en travaillant.

_« En quelque sorte. Nous avançons en attendant les agents de lutte contre le trafic humain, mais nous continuerons de nous impliquer. »_

L'un d'entre eux avait été blessé et de toute façon, Morgan ne supporterait pas le contraire.

_« La lutte contre le trafic humain ? Oh JJ, quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas aimer cette histoire. »_

JJ soupira.

_« Non, en effet. Mais rappelles toi que, quand nous serons de retour, il faudra taquiner Emily. »_

_« Oh ? A propos de quoi ? »_ dit Garcia qui paraissait maintenant intriguée et moins morose.

_« Quand elle est très malade, elle réclame des câlins. »_

_« Emily ?! Je l'ai déjà vu malade, elle est autant énervée que si elle était suspendue. »_

JJ sourit.

_« Tu ne l'as pas vu cette fois ci. Crois-moi elle était câline. Au moins elle était avec Morgan. »_

Ce fût au tour de Garcia de sourire.

_« Eh bien moi aussi je le serai avec lui »._

Il y avait maintenant une heure que Garcia avait pu accéder à l'ordinateur que les agents de l'HTTF avaient amené et elle était en train de travailler sur le PDA, qu'ils avaient relié à leur ordinateur via le port USB.

Elle avait son ordinateur sur un écran et la webcam de son équipe sur l'autre. Les deux images s'affichaient sur le même écran. Elle était vraiment très déterminée à trouver quelque chose sur le téléphone.

Après avoir terminé avec le téléphone, elle avait appelé Morgan pour connaître la situation et savoir pourquoi il ne répondait pas au téléphone. La maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, à la périphérie de cette petite ville, était apparemment l'un des seuls endroits de la ville où il y avait du réseau, heureusement.

Morgan avait même été surpris d'entendre son téléphone sonner.

Puis il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Garcia fût surprise par la fin Comment deux agents partis interroger une victime avaient t'ils pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Merde.

_« Très bien je vais télécharger les informations sur l'un de mes bébés, et tenter de le craquer, ici j'ai de meilleurs programmes. J'ai terminé les recherches sur les femmes disparues. Quelques-unes sont mortes, d'autres ont été retrouvées mais la plupart sont toujours portées disparues. Le fichier devrait s'afficher sur vos ordinateurs dans quelques secondes. »_

_« On l'a »_ lui dit Hotch.

_« Combien ont été retrouvées ? »_ demanda JJ.

_« Dans les 10 dernières années ? 50 femmes. 43 d'entre elles dans les 5 dernières années, donc je pense que c'est à cette période que vos suspects ont commencé à opérer. »_

_« 43 femmes ? »_ dit Morgan bouche bée, la colère bouillait en lui. _« Ils ont enlevés 43 femmes et les ont vendues comme prostituées ! »_

Le téléphone de Hotch sonna, ce qui interrompit leur conversation. Garcia gardait un œil sur l'écran tout en continuant de travailler sur le téléphone.

La voix de Rossi, légèrement déformée de son côté, la déconcentra. Elle regarda son écran et vit Hotch avec son téléphone dans sa paume de main, surement sur haut-parleur.

_« Sa fièvre est sous contrôle, elle a 40° et ils disent qu'elle devrait continuer de baisser quand les antibiotiques commenceront à faire effet. C'est une pneumonie bactérienne qui a surement commencé par une pneumonie des bronches. Les rayons X ont montré plus de liquide dans ses poumons que pour une pneumonie normale. Imagine à quel point ça a été bizarre d'expliquer qu'on avait tenté de la noyer plusieurs fois ! Ils disent qu'elle devrait aller mieux dans quelques jours après beaucoup d'antibiotiques et de médicaments. »_

_« Est-ce qu'ils savent combien de temps ils vont la garder ? »_ demanda Hotch.

_« Non mais je leur ai dit de la garder aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, et, si jamais elle essaie de discuter ils ont notre permission de la contraindre à rester. Les docteurs m'ont regardé bizarrement après ça. »_

Garcia remarqua le subtil sourire amusé sur les lèvres des membres de son équipe ainsi que l'incompréhension des autres agents présents.

_« Très bien Dave, tu nous tiens au courant »_ dit Hotch.

_« Je le ferai »._

Garcia tourna le moniteur sur lequel elle avait essayé de craquer le téléphone. Ses doigts dansaient un tango sur le clavier alors qu'elle entrait son mot de passe afin d'accéder aux programmes un par un. Quand elle réussit enfin à s'introduire dans un, un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

_« J'ai vu ce sourire beauté. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

La voix de Morgan accentua son sourire.

_« Seulement ce que tu m'as demandé, chéri ! Je suis dans le PDA et je fouille »_ répondit elle sans lever les yeux de son écran alors que ses doigts ralentissait à peine.

La plupart des fichiers étaient les mêmes que dans n'importe quel téléphone : répertoire, sms, email, quelques photos… Et puis elle trouva un fichier caché, protégé par un mot de passe. Enfin, il n'y avait pas vraiment de protection contre elle, mais contre un homme moyen si. Il s'agissait d'un fichier compressé.

Elle ouvrit et se trouva face à un tableau. La première colonne était composée de noms de femmes (deux prénoms), suivit par deux colonnes de dates remontant à un mois, une colonne avec un surnom, une autre avec la ville et la dernière avec un prix. Les chiffres étaient compris entre 40 et 60 mille dollars. Elle remarqua une ligne cachée tout en haut et força le programme à l'afficher. Son souffle en fut coupé.

Colis-Livraison-Délivré-Client-Endroit-Paiement.

Elle fit défiler la liste jusqu'à la dernière entrée, la 41, la plus récente. Emily/Briar – 27/01/11 – 28/01/11 – Forero – Columbia – 60 000 $.

_« Salauds ! »_ murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

_« Penelope… Tu as quelque chose »_ demanda Morgan alerté.

_« Ouais, apparemment notre amie aurait été vendue 60 000 $ à un homme de Columbia. »_ Sa voix était presque haineuse, pourtant Pénélope Garcia était rarement en colère.

_« J'ai trouvé leur tableau de chasse. Il remonte à 2005, il y a 41 femmes y compris Emily. Le tableau ne comprend que les prénoms mais avec les dates ça devrait être facile de recouper les informations avec les personnes disparues. Je vous l'envoie. »_

Quelques bruits de touches plus tard, elle envoyait le fichier sur le serveur du FBI et donc à son équipe.

_« Hotch »_ entendit elle. Elle se tourna vers son moniteur et vit le chef de l'équipe rejoindre Morgan, pendant que JJ étudiait la liste.

Etant donné la place de la webcam sur l'ordinateur il paressait l'étudier.

_« Vous pensez que vous pourrez ramener ces femmes à leurs familles ? »_ demanda-t-elle une voix pleine d'espoir.

_« Nous allons essayer petit cœur »_ dit Morgan.

Hotch n'avait pas levé les yeux de la liste quand il dit :

_« Nous avons déjà ramené l'une d'entre elles. »_

La première chose que remarqua Emily était qu'elle avait chaud la seconde que sa poitrine la faisait horriblement souffrir quand elle respirait.

Après ça, tout lui revint assez vite.

Elle pouvait bouges ses bras, ses mains n'étaient plus attachées.

Elle n'était pas accolée à un mur, en fait elle était allongée sur quelque chose de doux. Le fauteuil ?

Non, il y avait des tubes dans son nez ainsi que dans ses mains, et la lumière était vraiment très très vive et… merde elle était à l'hôpital. Et elle détestait les hôpitaux. Puis elle s'entendit respirer, un bruit rauque et sourd émanait de sa poitrine, alors elle dût concéder que sa place était effectivement ici. Du moins pour le moment.

Les yeux grands ouverts, réveillée et consciente, Emily scuta la chambre. Fenêtre, rideau, volets à fleurs, monitoring, une chaise près de ses pieds, la porte, Rossi…

_« Rossi ? »_

Il lança un regard par-dessus son magazine alors qu'elle commençait à tousser, sa poitrine lui faisant mal à chaque secousse. Il se dirigea vers elle avec un verre en plastique et coinça la paille dans sa bouche puis posa une boite de mouchoirs devant elle. L'eau aida et les mouchoirs lui permirent d'évacuer les sécrétions produites par ses bronches.

_« Regardez qui est à nouveau lucide » lui dit-il en lui souriant._

_« Cela ne semble pas bon. »_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se mit en position assise, Rossi se précipita pour l'aider.

_« Merci… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Quelle heure est-il ? »_

Elle était lucide mais jusqu'à un certain point. Mince, ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien.

_« Il est presque minuit. Toi et Morgan avez eu un accident hier matin. »_

_« Morgan ! Mon dieu, il est en vie ? Tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui et c'est la troisième fois que tu le demandes. »_

Sa bouche était ouverte mais au lieu de parler, elle commença à tousser. Elle attrapa un autre mouchoir et cracha à nouveau.

_« Tu dormais quand nous sommes arrivés puis tu t'es mise à délirer, tu n'étais pas consciente que nous étions là. Morgan a fait son super héros et tous les hommes impliqués dans ton enlèvement ont été arrêtés. Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? »_

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle secoua la tête.

_« Tu ne te rappelles pas t'être blottie contre Morgan sur le fauteuil ? »_ tenta t'il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et toussa.

_« Nous nous sommes blottis ? »_

_« Eh bien je pense qu'il essayait de te maintenir au chaud et vous étiez … très, très loin de ça. »_

_« Evidemment.»_

_« Ta température avoisinait les 41° quand les médecins t'ont emmenée ici, ce qui signifie qu'elle devait être encore plus élevée avant, parce que Morgan t'as trainé à l'extérieur et a essayé de te refroidir. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. »_ Dit-il.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, son collègue leva vite ce trouble.

_« Nous avons trouvé un bassin d'eau dans la cave, et le sol autour était humide. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait Emily ? »_

Elle déglutit et regarda au loin.

_« Ils venaient chaque heure, poussaient ma tête dans le bassin. J'ai essayé de retenir ma respiration mais je ne pouvais pas la retenir aussi longtemps. »_

Elle s'arrêta et se remit à tousser. Elle avait l'impression que le feu brulait ses poumons. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle continua.

_« Ils s'arrêtaient juste avant que je me noie et ne cessaient de me demander mon nom. Ils voulaient que je réponde…Heu… »_

_« Briar ? »_ demanda Rossi.

_« Ouais. Comment… ? »_

_« Nous avons trouvé une liste. Ils ont kidnappés d'autres femmes avant toi. »_

_« Je m'en doute. »_

Il acquiesça.

_« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils comptaient faire de toi ? »_

Le savait-elle ? Non, elle n'avait rien décelé dans leur comportement. Elle secoua la tête.

_« Ils allaient te vendre à un homme à Columbia. Prostitution forcée. Tu as été enlevée par un trafiquant d'être humain. »_

Il prit sa main tout en parlant, comme pour l'ancrer dans la réalité.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, seule sa bouche restait ouverte dans l'incrédulité la plus totale. Cette information résonnait dans sa tête tandis qu'elle essayait d'y trouver un sens. Finalement elle arrêta et enfoui cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Peut-être qu'elle s'en occuperait plus tard ou qu'elle l'enterrerait là.  
Emily reprit son sens de l'humour quelque fois si étrange et regarda Rossi.

_« Combien je vaux ? »_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Deux jours plus tard.

Il la trouva déjà prête, étendue sur le lit, une main posée sur le haut de sa poitrine, l'autre tenant un tissu sur sa bouche alors qu'elle toussait.

C'était une toux grasse et profonde qui provoquait un son sourd dans sa poitrine et qui secouait son corps.

_« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'un jour supplémentaire ? »_

Morgan rentra dans la chambre et plaça une main amicale sur son dos. Ils avaient bouclé leur affaire tard hier soir mais ils avaient décidé de rester un peu pour se reposer avant de repartir.

Prentiss lui adressa un regard contrarié. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux, pas de rougeurs dues à la fièvre et ses yeux étaient fixes. Mais elle était encore très pâle, et, bien évidemment son corps était amaigrit, il pouvait dire qu'elle était encore faible.

_« Je ne peux pas dormir toute la journée ailleurs que dans mon propre lit. »_

Il enleva sa main.

_« Très bien, je ne faisais que vérifier… Tu fais un drôle de bruit tu sais ? »_

_« Ouais, le bruit encore ça va mais la douleur est insupportable. »_

_« Dans ta poitrine ? »_

Elle acquiesça.

_« C'est comme si quelqu'un était assis sur moi jusqu'à ce que je tousse et puis ça fait comme si quelqu'un me poignardait »._

Morgan fronça les sourcils.

_« Et c'est normal ? »_

Elle recommença à tousser tout en essayant de faire un signe de tête. Morgan grimaça et dut montrer un signe de culpabilité, parce qu'à peine fini, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que le camionneur s'apprêtait à faire Morgan ! Ce n'était pas ta faute. »_

_« Je t'ai poussé à aller avec lui »_ ajouta t'il.

Il n'avait pas pu l'aider c'est pourquoi il n'avait cessé d'y penser ces trois derniers jours.

_« Mais Morgan, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas à Colombia, en train d'être abusée par un homme appelé Forero. Tu le sais ça ? »_

Elle se mit à tousser avant de se saisir d'un mouchoir.

Il se déplaça autour d'elle mais ne dit rien. Il le savait, mais tout de même, il se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir trouvé plus tôt. Il aurait dû comprendre ce qui se passait plus vite.

Emily essuya sa bouche et le regarda.

_« Tu sais à quoi je pensais quand j'étais dans cette cave ? »_

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre.

_« Que personne ne viendrait te chercher, que tu allais mourir de froid, et il n'y avait rien… »_

Elle fût interrompue par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

_« … Que je puise faire pour t'aider… J'étais tellement sûre que tu étais mort. »_

Morgan entendit sa voix se briser, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été secoué par cette expérience. Plutôt que de continuer à débattre sur ce point, surtout quand parler lui provoquait encore plus de toux, il la prit simplement dans ses bras.

Emily posa sa tête sur ses épaules, il pouvait sentir qu'elle était encore faible vu comment elle laissait son poids se reposer contre lui. En étant aussi proche il pouvait entendre le dangereux râle dans ses poumons quand elle respirait.

_« Très bien agent Prentiss… Oh désolée de vous interrompre… »_

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt et se retournèrent pour voir une infirmière avec plusieurs papiers, une grande enveloppe et un fauteuil roulant avec une boite de mouchoirs dessus.

_« Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas »_ dit Emily.

L'infirmière paressait confuse, puis se ressaisit.

_« J'ai votre décharge avec votre traitement. Vous devez prendre les antibiotiques deux fois par jour, de préférence au cours des repas, de façon régulière à la même heure chaque jour autant que possible. Vous devez les terminer avant de commencer à vous sentir mieux. Les expectorants peuvent être pris jusqu'à trois fois par jour. Vous avez des questions ? »_

_« Aucune »_

Emily prit les papiers et les deux boites de médicaments puis les rangea dans son sac.

_« Si vous avez à nouveau de la fièvre, assurez-vous d'avoir de l'ibuprofène. Mais normalement elle devrait diminuer avec les antibiotiques. Reposez-vous, buvez beaucoup pour évacuer les muqueuses. Il faudra que vous voyiez votre médecin dans quelques jours, il vous programmera surement une radio dans quelques semaines. »_

_« Semaines ?! » _dit Emily bouche bée.

Morgan sourit presque à la vue de l'expression sur le visage d'Emily.

_« Oui avec cette forme de pneumonie, vous devez faire attention à vous. » _dit l'infirmière, l'air aussi grave et sérieux que Hotch.

Emily râla alors Morgan répondit à sa place. Il sourit chaleureusement à l'infirmière.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'assurer qu'elle ralentisse un moment, comme notre patron. »_

L'infirmière lui rendit son sourire.

_« Très bien. Je vous ai apporté une boîte de mouchoirs puisque vous m'avez dit que vous preniez l'avion. Ici vous avez vos radios que vous devrez amener chez votre médecin. »_

Morgan prit la grande enveloppe avant qu'Emily ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant.

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »_

Elle était épuisée surtout depuis les 15 dernières minutes, mais elle était trop têtue pour l'admettre.

_« Si, tu en as besoin. Assieds-toi ! »_

Emily lui lança un regard furieux, mais se sentant fatiguée, elle obéit. Morgan lui donna les mouchoirs puis posa l'enveloppe avec les radios derrière elle. Elle allait prendre son sac mais son équipier l'avait déjà mis sur son dos.

_« Je m'en occupe, merci. » _dit-il à l'infirmière qui s'en alla les laissant seul.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant d'atteindre le 4X4 et de s'installer. Alors qu'ils quittaient l'hôpital, Morgan eut une sensation de déjà-vu. Tout ce fiasco avait commencé avec eux deux dans une même voiture, une simple visite à une victime…

Maintenant ils allaient retrouver l'équipe à l'aéroport, mais quand même, il se sentait un peu anxieux. Il serait heureux une fois qu'ils auraient quitté cette ville, quand ils seraient dans les airs en route vers chez eux.

Ils avaient d'ores et déjà localisés 21 femmes enlevées dans quatre villes différentes, et les forces de police avaient réussi à les récupérer saines et sauves, actuellement ils travaillaient à les rapatrier dans leurs Etats. Du moins 18 d'entre elles, 3 étaient mortes.

Les 21 familles avaient été averties, et le HTTF continuait à chercher les 19 autres femmes tout en aidant les procureurs des différents Etats concernés à monter un dossier contre les trafiquants et contre les habitants de Culver.

La plupart d'entre eux savait ce qui se passait, et beaucoup d'entre eux avait fait comme si de rien n'était. 29 personnes avaient été arrêtées pour kidnapping et conspiration.

La BAU avait promis son aide et son assistance si le HTTF en avait besoin. Lui et Prentiss témoigneraient au procès, et Garcia continuait de chercher les 18 femmes restantes.

Morgan vit la mine d'Emily s'assombrir.

_« Prentiss ? A quoi tu penses ? »_

_« Toutes ces femmes… Elles vont rentrer chez elle à présent mais au bout de 2,3 5 ans de…. »_

Son discours long et enroué resta en suspend, elle remua la tête et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_« Est-ce qu'elles iront bien un jour ? Est-ce que c'est possible ? »_

Il soupira.

_« Sincèrement je ne sais pas. Je l'espère en tout cas. Au moins, elles n'ont plus à souffrir davantage. »_

Emily acquiesça et toussa, faisant la grimace à cause de la douleur.

_« C'est juste que je n'arrête pas de penser à leur trajet dans l'avion… »_

Elle s'arrêta pour tousser encore.

_« Vers un autre Etat ou des hommes les violaient encore et encore tout en ignorant leurs cris et leurs pleurs. »_

_« Ne fais pas ça Princesse. Ne les laisse pas hanter ton esprit et te faire culpabiliser autant. »_

La prévint-il.

_« Et comment je pourrai faire ? Ça aurait pu être moi, j'ai juste eu la chance de voyager avec Superman. »_

Elle fut à nouveau prise d'une forte quinte de toux si violente que Morgan hésita à s'arrêter pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

_« Je ne pense pas que parler est une bonne chose pour toi, pourquoi ne pas remettre cette conversation à plus tard ? »_

Elle acquiesça, essayant encore une fois d'expectorer les flux de sa gorge.

_« Et pour le surnom…à peine. Si j'étais superman, je t'aurai sauvée plus tôt. »_

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique et marmonna :

_« Tu es là maintenant. »_

Il se contenta d'un sourire amer. Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, il s'en voulait depuis un bon moment maintenant. C'est lui qui l'avait forcé à monter dans le camion et elle avait été torturée à cause de ça. Et maintenant, elle était si faible qu'elle devrait probablement rester à l'hôpital, et, s'ils avaient été proches de chez eux, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Morgan la regarda appuyer sa tête contre le siège, les yeux fermés, un bruit rauque toujours dans sa poitrine.

_« Hey Prentiss ! »_

Elle se retourna vers lui.

_« Quand les cauchemars vont commencer, je serai là, à l'autre bout du fil, tu auras juste à composer mon numéro. »_

Un sourire fatigué se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_« Merci mais ça marche dans les deux sens. »_

Il serrait fort sa main mais il le réalisa assez tôt pour lui permettre de tousser. Ils entrèrent dans l'aéroport au moment où elle se calmait. Morgan se souvint alors qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

_« Oh, et Garcia a dit qu'elle t'avait préparé de la soupe de poulet. »_

Une lueur apparut immédiatement dans ses yeux.

_« De la soupe maison ? »_

Il sourit.

_« Oui et je l'ai gouté elle est délicieuse. »_

Elle paressait tout à coup heureuse et il lui fut reconnaissant.

Morgan se gara, et commença à sortir les bagages avant de l'aider à sortir. Il donna les clés à un jeune agent qui attendait à la porte puis ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'établissement. L'équipe les attendait dans la partie avion privé. Ils paraissaient épuisés.

Enfin c'était terminé ! Toute cette misérable histoire était finie.

_« Allez »_

Il lui donna un coup de coude.

_« On dirait que tu vas t'écrouler ! »_

Elle regarda mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté là-dedans.

**FIN**


End file.
